Taken Away
by breathbookslove
Summary: Starts off in season 5 Lucas's wedding doesn't happen. He get's left at the alter by Peyton. After she realizes his book is about Brooke not her. Jamie is kidnapped by Nanny Carrie. Life moves on for everyone but Nathan and Haley. Let me know your thoughts and comments in the reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Taken Away**

 _Prologue_

 _The wedding hadn't happened. Peyton read the passage about the girl behind the red door. Slamming the book to the ground. Realizing in that moment the true love and inspiration behind his novel had been Brooke all along. She was the one that should have been marrying Lucas today not her. Running out of the church and into her car. The crowd erupting in gasps and talk. The shock was all over Lucas's face. The embarrassment and humiliation covered Brooke's face as she looked down. Trying to avoid the gaze of the other guests._

 _People started to leave the church. Row by row. Meanwhile outside amongst all the chaos. None of us had realized Jamie hadn't been in the church with the rest of us. The woman Nathan and I had hired to watch Jamie. Who ended up being insane. Somehow was able to gain access to the church and take Jamie by the hand into her car._

 _He had grown especially attached to her. By the time any of us knew it._

 _She was gone and had taken Jamie with her._

 _All our lives had changed that day. And it would never be the same._

Present time

12 Years later

So much had changed during these last few years. For everyone in my life. Lucas and Brooke got married years ago and were busy raising their twin boys. Peyton had left town. Nathan and I went through a lot after Jamie was kidnapped. Months of putting signs up and having candle light vigils. Even with help from the police we couldn't find him.

So, there has always been this ache and hole in our lives that has only grown as time went on. We never discussed having any more kids. Neither of us had the strength or heart to admit the fear at the thought of possibly losing another child would do to us. Instead we continued on with our lives. Nathan with his basketball. Me with my teaching. And life just kept going on around us. Our house feels like a museum. There Is stuff there and people living in it but it doesn't feel like a home. All the pictures from our past littered on the wall. We talked about selling the house but there is this part of me that just can't I still believe he's out there somewhere. Waiting for us to find him. For many nights I've spent time replaying that day in my head. And I feel empty. That day I didn't just lose my son I lost my heart too. My one true purpose in life had been ripped from my arms. And none of us really ever found our way to back from that.

Haley took a breath. As she got out of her car. And walked into Tree Hill High School. Today was the beginning of the new school year. And she had a whole new class of Juniors to meet. This has always been her favorite time of year. One of the few bright spots in her life. Walking into the direction of her classroom. Unlocking the door then turning on the light. As she walked over to her desk. Waiting with excitement as the new students started to come inside the classroom.

…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Taken Away**

 **Chapter 1**

" _What's more important? What we become or how we become it?"_

"I still don't get it mom." "Why did you have to move us here.?" The teenager asked.

"Because this will be a new start for us." She said smiling at him.

Over the years the two had moved around a lot. Just when they started to get attached to people they had to leave. When he was younger it was something he enjoyed and actually got excited about. Now that he was older and was realizing more and more that he didn't have a sense of home or real roots or relationships anywhere was a fact that bothered him.

"Look Jamie I know that it hasn't been easy but this is it."

"No more moves we are really staying here and you can start to really consider this place as your home."

Carrie said. Looking to him.

"You unpacked all boxes so let's order some food and start to get settled in here." Carrie said.

"I'm sorry mom it just gets a little old always being the new kid."

"And everything." The teenager said. Looking back at his mother.

"We'll eat, watch some TV, then go to sleep." "You have school in the morning and I have work." "You pick what we watch." She said. Smiling as she handed him the remote. While she looked over the takeout food menus.

The next morning

Jamie got up and went into his bathroom closing the door behind him. Taking a shower. Then later getting dressed. Walking downstairs. To the kitchen table where he gets cereal and sits down to eat breakfast. While he reads over the note left by his mother.

 _Dear Jamie. Happy first day of school._

 _I'll see you later on today. Have fun and give this town a chance okay.? I love you mommy._

Smiling as he put the note down finishing his cereal. It wasn't so bad. His mom had always done her best to make wherever they lived feel like home as much as possible.

Checking his phone as he quickly washed the bowl. Putting it away.

Getting out his car keys as he headed out the door. Locking it behind him. Going into his car. Starting it. Then turning on the radio. The music filling the car. As he drove. Trying to get a better idea of this town. Eventually reaching the high school. Parking in the closest spot he could find. Getting out. Walking into the building. Along with the other students. Taking a look at his schedule. Going through the door of his first class as the day officially began.

Nathan walked through the door of his house. Closing it slowly behind him. Sighing as he looked around. Every time he came home. The feelings of the day Jamie was taken hit him all over again. Seeing the pictures of his family whole and happy. In past photos made him angry and made him consumed with guilt.

Haley fell apart. Not being able to even say his name without bursting into tears. Then another day she went into his room and sat on his bed for hours wrapped into his covers. She blamed herself that was evident to everyone. Our family and friends reached out and tried to help as much as they could. But they too had lives and families. That needed their attention and time.

The more time that passed. Hope of finding him went less and less. Until the people involved had to stop looking and focus on other cases. Our marriage is hanging on by memories of the past. We completely disconnected from each other. And that is the most heartbreaking part.

With everything we've been through. This is what breaks us up. Looking at the divorce papers. He had put in the drawer. Today he would give them to Haley. This had to happen. As difficult as it was. The couple they were didn't exist anymore.

…

 **Author's Note: Your thoughts, predictions, ideas.? Let me know in the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Taken Away**

 **Chapter 2**

 _There are moments in our lives when we find ourselves at a crossroad, afraid, confused, without a roadmap. The choices we make in those moments can define the rest of our days. Of course when faced with the unknown, most of us prefer to turn around and go back._

Brooke/Lucas

"I can't believe my babies are in preschool." Brooke said. Looking over at her sons Keith and Davis. The boys smiling up at their mother.

"We're big now momma." Keith said. As he drew in his coloring book.

"Yea we are 4 whole years that's almost a whole hand." Davis said. Looking at his mom. In response.

Smiling at them as she shook her head.

"Well I will let you get back to your busy schedules then."

She said. As she hugged then kissed their cheeks. As she went into their home office. Smiling as she saw her husband look up at her.

"Hey husband." Brooke said happily. Walking over to him.

"Hello there wife." Lucas said. Smiling at her. Taking her in his arms. Kissing her. Touching his face as they pulled apart. Brooke started to speak. "Those boys of ours are growing up way to fast." Brooke said him.

"I know I mean where did the time go.?" "I still remember when they were born." Lucas said back to her.

"Keith has definitely inherited your powers of persuasion."

"He knows that between that smile and dimples we are powerless."

Lucas said smiling at the memory.

"Just imagine if we had a daughter. You would be putty in her hands."

Brooke said. Smiling at him.

"I would be no way to deny that." "How's clothes over bros going lately.?" "I can only imagine that Victoria is having a fit since you fired her." Lucas said.

"Actually she hasn't contacted me in weeks." "I'm trying to keep the rejoicing down until I figure out if she's planning something or is this permeant." Brooke said. Looking to him.

"Either way it's a well-deserved break on your part." "You never needed her the company was your idea and all the work you did and fan base you have is proof of that." Lucas said to her.

"Thank you Luke." Brooke said to him.

"I can't wait to get my hands on your new book."

"You've been so secretive about this one."

Brooke said. Looking to him.

"It's probably my most personal novel yet."

"Hopefully the fans find something to connect to in it."

Lucas said. Looking back at her.

"You know they will you have such loyal readers."

"They ask you all the time at your signings when can they expect something new from you." Brooke said.

"It's only now my inspiration is back." "With everything that had been going on with our family the focus completely shifted." Lucas said. Sighing. As he looked away.

"I know I've tried reaching out to Haley but she hasn't gotten back to me." "I really worry about her and Nate too." Brooke said. Her voice thick with concern.

"I've talked to Nate lately and he seems to so defeated over what's happened." "Him and Haley's relationship was a lot more damaged then they ever let on." Lucas said to her.

"I don't like where I see this going." Brooke said to him.

"I'm going to spare you the details of what he told me."

"And just say that they've been through everything and sometimes the love and life you've built with the person you love isn't enough to save it. No matter how much you want to." Lucas said.

"We should invite them out dinner or lunch and talk with them."

"When was the last time we did anything as a couple together with them.?" Brooke asked him.

"It's been months." "That's a great idea Brooke." "We can get the chance to really see how they are feeling and dealing with everything."

"I'll call Nate. You call Haley and we will plan something."

Lucas said. Taking her hand in his as he kissed it.

"You are full of ideas." "And came in here just in time."

"I'm done with work for today." "So why don't the two of us and the boys go do get some lunch then head to the beach." "It is Friday after all what a fun way to start the weekend."

Lucas said. Getting up as he took her hand.

"You're right the boys can have their fun and then later we can have some alone time." She said. Leaning over kissing him.

"Let's go." Lucas said. The couple walking out the door. As they went to their kids telling them the plans for the day. The twins then going to their room as they started to pack up for the beach.

Carrie

Finishing up her work as she left the office. Her cell phone started to ring. Picking it up. As she listened then got into her car and drove.

Parking in the farthest spot she could find. Sitting down on the park bench. The other person staring back at her.

"You're back in town I see."

The woman said smiling.

"Yes we are." "Are you the welcome wagon.?" Carrie asked.

"No but I'm sure you wish I was here to welcome you with open arms."

"Why did you want to see me.?" Carrie asked.

"Because we both know that our reputations follow us everywhere."

"Except for yours you've managed to stay under the radar for years."

"I'm just curious as to why you would come back here.?" Victoria asked.

"Because my son wants a home." "And I will do anything to make him happy." Carrie said smiling.

"Bullshit Carrie you know exactly why your back here and it has nothing to do with that young man." Victoria said. Staring back at her.

Haley

As rewarding as being a teacher is. There are certain aspects of the job that are not easy. She had forgotten how high school could be. The feeling that any event big or small was life alternating and that no one understood how you felt the way you did or why.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder. Surprised her the last class for the day to knowledge had already left. But seeing this student standing in front of her it was obvious this person had something to say.

"Hi I just moved here and got to your class late." "I'm still trying to find my way around the school." "And I just wanted to apologize."

"It won't happen again." The teenager said. Looking to her.

"It's perfectly fine it's hard moving to a new place and starting over."

"You're going to love it here Tree Hill is the best place to grow up and build a life. People here are kind, dependable, and loving."

"I'm sure it will feel like home in no time."

Haley said.

"What was your name again.?" Haley asked.

"Jamie." He said. Looking back at her.

Looking back at him. Haley felt her heart jump into her throat.

Unshed tears burning in her eyes. Taking a closer look at him.

She felt herself unable to speak.

"Are you okay.?" He said concern in his voice.

Finding her voice again. As she spoke.

"Yes." Haley said quietly.

"I would stick around a little longer but I have to go home."

He had said. As he started walking towards the door. Then getting out as he left the building.

Haley at last caught her breath. Her hand on her heart. While she tried to make sense of what she just saw.

"It's not possible." Haley thought to herself.

"Jamie's alive." Haley thought. As she took a breath. And began to leave her classroom. And head home.

…


	4. Chapter 4

**Taken Away**

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **If you could go back and change just one thing about your life, would you?**_ _And if you did, would that change make your life better? Or would that change ultimately break your heart? Or break the heart of another? Would you choose an entirely different path? Or would you change just one thing? Just one moment. One moment that you always wanted back."_

Carrie/Victoria

Taking a breath. The smile on her face fading. As she began to speak again. "Listen here Care bear I know a thing or more about mind games and manipulation and I have done my share of lying and cheating to get where I am which cost me more than you would ever imagine."

"But this isn't about me it is about you." "And what you really want here." "Which is clear as day to me." "You would think after what you've done." "You wouldn't dare step foot in Tree Hill again." "But here you are." "Now stop me if I'm wrong."

"Ever since you left you've been keeping tabs on Nathan and Haley."

"Enjoying the effects of your actions." "Taking a once stable, loving couple." "Tearing them down year after year knowing that you're the reason their son is gone." "I mean honestly Carrie how do you live with yourself.?" Victoria asked. Shaking her head.

"I live very well." "Because they didn't deserve it."

"I had one good thing." "My son and he was killed."

"And I somehow piece together my life."

"Go and work for these people."

"And see for myself that this beautiful boy was being torn in two between both parents I had every right to save him from that." "I won't apologize for it." "He was everything I had ever wanted." Carrie said tears welling up in her eyes.

"He's my son." "Not theirs." "I would take them both out."

"Before I ever let either of them have him."

"At least Nathan is finally coming to his senses."

"And divorcing that want to be Mary Poppins."

"If only he knew the woman he truly wants is right here."

Carrie said smiling.

"I regret nothing. I would do it all over again."

"The life Jamie and I have lived is worth anything that comes afterward."

Carrie said. Looking back up at Victoria.

"Wow you are a lot more off the hinges then I gave you credit for."

"You do know kidnapping Jamie doesn't make up for the child you lost."

Victoria said. Looking back at her.

"Of course I know that." "No one could ever replace my first son."

"But Jamie gave me a reason to live."

"And I love him more than anything in this world."

Carrie said.

"This may be our last meeting if not I will contact you."

Victoria said.

"Alright." "I've got to get home my son is waiting for me."

Carrie said. As she walked out.

Victoria waited a few minutes before she left.

Going into her car as she tried to call Brooke again.

Once more going to voicemail. Not wanting to leave this message for anyone to find she refrains from speaking and hangs up the phone.

Lucas/Brooke

"Those boys brought home so much sand and seashells."

"We could create our own beach in the backyard."

Brooke said. Looking to Lucas. As the couple quietly walked back to their bedroom.

Lucas taking her in his arms. As their eyes were locked. The inside their room with the door locked.

"We should talk in more detail about the earlier topic that was floating around. Lucas said. Looking at her.

"Oh you mean babies." Brooke said. Smiling back at him.

"Yes. You and me trying to create a beautiful, kind hearted, strong, Ambitious, daughter."

Lucas said. Leaning over as he kissed her.

"I just wonder if by asking for more we're tempting fate."

"We got so lucky with the boys." Brooke said. Kissing him back.

"I say if we try and nothing comes of it then it wasn't meant to be."

"But if we do get pregnant then it's proof that your dream of two boys and a girl was supposed to come true."

Lucas said.

"I want it Luke." "I want that mother/daughter relationship I never had with my own mother." "To see the boys be so protective over her." "And you having the daddy's little girl you've always wanted."

Brooke said. Looking up at him.

Her brown eyes staring back at his blue ones.

"Let's make a baby." He said. Kissing her again.

"Luke the light." Brooke said.

"I don't want to miss a second." "I want to see you."

Lucas said. Reconnecting their lips. Falling onto the bed in front of them.

…

Nathan/Haley

My mind and heart haven't stopped racing since I saw him. Haley thought to herself. While she walked into her house. Closing the door behind her.

"Nathan." She said softly. "I didn't think you would be here."

"But I'm so glad that you are." "Because you have no idea what happened to me today." Haley said. Looking to him.

Nathan turned to face her. As he began to speak.

"Do you have any idea how difficult it's been having to come home."

"Day after day." "Month after month." "Year after year." "To this shrine of what are our life used to be like! He yelled.

"I didn't just lose Jamie that day." "I lost my wife and all the things that made our marriage what it was." "You seem to forget the fact that I'm here too."

"I felt all the guilt and sadness and anger that you do."

"I miss him so much." "I prided myself on never being like my father."

"Then this happened and I realize that I couldn't keep him safe."

"Dan did his damage but at least he made sure nothing like that happened."

"For weeks I was consumed with preparing for that wedding."

"I was too busy and preoccupied to pay attention."

"He wanted to do things together." "Spend time with me."

"And I kept putting it off." "Then he was gone."

Nathan said. His voice breaking.

Haley took him in her arms.

Feeling tears well up in her own eyes.

After all of these years. The pain and anguish. The relationship falling apart year after year. She realized he had pushed his pain and hurt to the side. In order for her to feel her own. As he helped her cope in any way he could.

They lost each other. Never really talking or finding a way to reach each other. They barely touched each other even though they continued to share a room. It was if they had become strangers who were unwilling to put their guard down long enough to give the other a chance.

He let go of her as the two now faced each other.

"I'm sorry." Nathan said his voice thick with emotion.

"For feeling and wanting someone to be there for you."

"You have every right to want that in return."

Haley said to him.

Taking notice of the softness in his eyes.

"I came here today because I wanted to tell you."

"That it was hard and couldn't keep trying to make a marriage work that feels like it ended years ago." "I wanted to tell you that."

"I want a divorce." Nathan said looking back at her.

"What!" Haley yelled. Putting her hand on the couch to keep her balance.

"But now I don't know what I want." Nathan said honestly.

"I saw Jamie he's one of my students." "He just moved here."

"He apologized to me for being late to class."

Haley said. Smiling through her tears.

"When I saw him my heart stopped."

"At first I thought it was wishful thinking."

"But the more I looked at him."

"I knew it was true." "The Scott Blue eyes."

"His blond hair he got from his uncle Lucas."

"Your smile." "And my kind and gentle nature."

"He's 17." "We missed so much." Haley said.

"We worked so closely with the police."

"How did we miss where they ended up.?"

Nathan asked.

"I don't know." "All I do know is that I'm going to find out the address."

"Or find out where she works or where else she goes."

"And makes sure she remembers exactly who his real mother is."

Haley said. As she got her keys.

"Wait!" "I'm not letting you go alone."

Nathan said. The two walk out the door and get into the car.

Carrie/Jamie

"Where have you been.?" Carrie asks.

As Jamie walks through the door closing it behind him.

"It wasn't my fault there was so accident and traffic."

"What's going on.?" Jamie asked. Aware of his mother's odd behavior.

"We need to leave now!" "Get out of this town and never look back."

Carrie said. Facing him.

"No why.?" "I like it here mom."

Jamie said in response.

Her earlier conversation with Victoria. Kept replaying in her mind.

Was she in contact with them.? Would she tell them about her.?

She couldn't risk that she wouldn't. Everything was at last going her way.

"Jamie I don't have time to argue with you about this."

"I said come on! Carrie yelled.

"Okay." "Fine." "I'll start packing."

Jamie said.

"That's better and I will get our passports."

Carrie said. As she went into her room.

Awhile later emerging with everything. They needed to disappear into the world again.

Opening the front door. With Jamie by her side.

Carrie got in the driver's seat. While Jamie put the luggage away then joined his mother. As he sat in the passenger's seat.

Carrie started to drive the sun beginning to set.

"Can you at least give me a reason why.?"

Jamie asked turning to her.

"Because this town is haunted with ghosts."

Carrie said. Turning her head back around.

Driving into the night.

…

 **Author's Note: Jamie has no memory of his past because when Carrie kidnapped him he was only 5. And she brainwashed him into thinking the only family he ever had was her. Let me know your thoughts and comments in the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Taken Away**

 **Chapter 4**

 _I See_

 _See shadows of who we used to be._

 _When I drive so slow_

 _Through this memory._

Haley was able to track down. Carrie's home address. Along with information that she wasn't prepared to find. According to the papers in the file. Carrie has been all over the world.

Switching up her identities and Changing Jamie's appearance in small but significant ways. So, they would never be stopped. Over the years she's made friends with people in every place she ends up.

But as soon as she gets the idea of people being on to her. She takes off. With Jamie in tow. That was exactly what was happening up until they got to Tree Hill.

Showing Nathan, the information that she had uncovered. Only made them both more eager to find them. As Haley parked her car in the street. Steps away from Carrie's house. She felt this wave of uneasiness go through her. Taking a breath. As she got out of the car. With Nathan by her side. The two walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Waiting a few minutes before they tried again. Taking notice of the darkness they saw from the window. And lack of vehicle in the driveway. It was apparent that Neither Carrie or Jamie were home. The hopes they had started to disappear.

"This doesn't have to be a waste of a trip." "There are other addresses."

"We can go to those and ask around." Nathan said. Trying to not let Haley lose hope.

"No something is wrong." "I don't know what it is."

"But I can feel it." "He's in trouble."

"They both aren't just not home."

"She's on the run again and he's with her."

Haley said. Turning to Nathan.

"They could be anywhere Haley." Nathan said in response.

"We already lost him once."

"I'm not losing him again to her."

"She's deranged and obsessed and craves the family life with you and Jamie." "Since she couldn't have you she took him instead."

Haley said. Looking back at him.

"I'll drive." Nathan said. As they got back into the car.

Carrie/ Jamie

"Mom this makes no sense to me at all."

"We were adjusting and starting to settle into that town."

"And then you just take off." "I'm trying to figure out where it went wrong." Jamie said. Looking to his mother.

Carrie turned to him. And started to speak.

"I love you." "I'm your mom." "I wouldn't decide to leave unless I thought you were in danger." "I want you to be happy and live a fulfilling life." "The people in that town are not the people you need to be around." "They would fill your head with stories and nonsense."

"Trust me we are better off the way it has always been just me and you." Carrie said. Looking to him.

"I won't ask any more questions." "Actually you've been driving for hours now." "Let me take a turn." Jamie said. As Carrie smiled warmly and stopped the car.

….

"This is leading us to nowhere." "Maybe we should contact the police."

"And see if they can help us." Nathan suggested.

"No this has to be handled now."

"It can't wait." Haley said. While she started the car again.

Jamie/Carrie

"Mom you have never told me who my father was."

Jamie said. Looking to her.

"That's because it's a complicated story Jamie."

Carrie said in response.

"I want to know who he is." Jamie asked curiosity in his voice.

"It's Nathan Scott."

Carrie said. As her eyes began to close.

…


	6. Chapter 6

**Taken Away**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Truth is still absolute. Believe that. Even when that truth is hard and cold, and more painful than you've ever imagined. And even when truth is more cruel than any lie._

Jamie/Carrie

Jamie's went wide. He knew of Nathan Scott. Being a fan of basketball it was impossible to have information. He was one of the top scoring players in the league. And an overall decent guy with the charities he gave to and close ties to his hometown that he still lived in.

Turning to his mother. As he looked at her. Jamie also knew that Nathan was married to a woman named Haley James Scott. Which meant if Nathan was his father then he had to be the product of an affair. It was only thing that made sense. Jamie thought to himself.

Jamie tapped his mother on the shoulder. Repeatedly until she started to wake up. "Mom I have more questions." Jamie said loudly. Causing Carrie to sit up. Looking back at him.

"Did you go after Nathan knowing he was married." "And ended with me.?" Jamie asked her.

Carrie didn't understand this. Why was he looking at her like this?

In an attempt to clarify things. Carrie started to speak.

"No my involvement with Nathan wasn't something wrong like what your picturing." "We were in love and him and that other woman were pretty much over." "But he ended up going back to her." "Out of guilt and not wanting to look bad in the press." "Given their history." "I told about being pregnant with you and he wanted nothing to do with you." "He actually gave me money to go away." "And I did exactly that and made the decision to raise you on my own." "Which was the best thing I ever did."

Carrie said. Looking in his eyes.

"Wow mom I had no idea." "I can't believe you did all of that for me." Jamie said. Looking back at her.

"You are my world Jamie ever since you were a little boy."

"All I ever wanted was a family." "And becoming your mother."

"Was the greatest thing that has ever happened to me."

Carrie said. Tears welling up in her eyes.

"Have you decided where you want our next home to be yet.?" Carrie asked him.

"Yep New York." "I really loved it there." Jamie said to her.

"Sounds great." "I can't wait onto new adventures."

"I love you Jamie." Carrie said.

"I love you too mommy."

Jamie said back to her.

Carrie went back to sleep. Jamie kept driving.

Hours Later

Carrie's cell phone rang and rang. After attempts at trying to ignore it failed. Jamie at last decided to park the car. And answer it. Cars flying by on the highway past him. Turning down the car radio. As he picked up the phone and spoke.

"Hello.?" He said quietly. Remembering his mom asleep next to him. In the other seat.

"Yes Carrie it's me I'm sure you are way out of town by now."

"But in case you don't realize it they know your running and are stopping at nothing to find you." Victoria said into the phone.

"What are you talking about.?" "Who Is this.?" "Why are these people after my mom.?" Jamie asked.

"Oh my god!" "This isn't Carrie.?" Victoria said.

"It is her phone but I answered it." "Her son Jamie."

"Who the hell are you.?" "Tell whoever these people are to leave me and my mom alone!" Jamie yelled into the phone.

"Jamie listen to me." "My Name is Victoria." "Whatever this woman has been telling you is a lie." "I'm telling you the truth."

"First off she is not your mother." "She kidnapped you when you were 5 years old." "Your real parents are Nathan Scott and Haley James Scott."

"Carrie is very sick Jamie she used you to fill the void of her dead child."

"Your parents have been looking for you for a long time."

Victoria said to him.

"Stop it your lying!" "My mom loves me she would never do the things your claiming she's done!" Jamie yelled back at her.

All the commotion caused Carrie to wake up. "What is with all this yelling!" Carrie said. Looking to him.

"This woman who called your phone is claiming."

"You're not my mother and that you took me from my real parents." Jamie said. Confused and unsure of what to feel after all the information. He just received.

Quickly taking the phone from his hands. Putting it to her ear as she got out of the car. Closing it behind her. As she started to talk.

"What are you doing.?" "How could you do this to me.?" Carrie yelled loudly into the phone.

"Carrie this has gone on long enough." "It's time for him to go home to his real family." Victoria said into the phone.

"No way in hell!" "He's mine!" She yelled back. Throwing the phone into the woods.

As she got back into the car.

According to this mysterious call we got they should be here somewhere." Haley said. Looking around.

"We're going to find them." "We're so close." Nathan said. Looking back at her. Haley drove faster. Taking notice of the parked car. In front of them. And the thrown cell phone inches away.

Parking the car, they were in as they sat and waited.

"Is it true.?!." Jamie yelled. Tears welling up in his eyes.

"What have I told you about talking to strangers.?" Carrie said. Turning to him.

"Of course it's not true." "That woman is one of the many reasons we left that damn town." "No one can ever be happy there."

Carrie said back to him.

"Mom stop tell me the truth!" Jamie yelled back at her.

"Whenever I ask you about baby pictures or what it was like when I was born.? "Or any questions about my past." "Or why we move so much."

"And never have the chance to get close to anyone."

"You always have some answer for me." "I don't want that."

"If you ever loved me at all." "You will answer my questions."

"Are you my real mother or not.?" Jamie asked.

His locked on hers.

"Biologically no but I raised you and loved you." "And would do anything for you!" "You are my son.!." Carrie yelled.

"No I'm not I can't believe you!"

"My entire life is a lie."

"You took me from my real parents!"

"And I never had a family or a home!"

"Because of you!" Jamie yelled at her.

As he got out of the car.

"Jamie wait!" Carrie yelled as she went after him.

Haley took his hand. As they started to quickly got out of the car.

"Get back here now!" "Jamie I'm sorry!"

"You don't understand they didn't deserve you!"

"They had everything!" Carrie said. As she went after him.

"Leave me alone!" Jamie yelled.

Ignoring her. Walking farther into the road.

Cars flying by in every direction.

"Jamie!" Haley Yelled. Causing both Jamie and Carrie to turn around.

Haley started to walk closer to him.

Jamie felt stuck. His head full of confusion and lack of understanding.

"Stay away from him!" Carrie yelled at Haley.

"Don't touch or talk to my son!" Haley yelled at her.

"Stop it!" Jamie yelled.

"Jamie baby come back into the car with me." "We can fix this." Carrie said.

Jamie turned and looked at her.

"Don't listen to her Jamie Come over here."

"Your dad and I have missed you so much."

"We're so sorry about all of this."

"It's going to be okay."

Haley said. Tears running down her face.

Looking to him as he looked back at her.

Cars rushing by as police sirens started to come down the street.

Carrie rushes to him. Grabbing him as she attempts to bring him back to the car. The police quickly get out of the car. And start to speak.

"Carrie let him go! "You don't want to hurt him I know that!"

"The officer said.

"I just want to go home with my son that is all! Carrie yelled.

Clutching on harder to Jamie. Tensions running higher by the second.

"We know everything Carrie." "Let him go right now.!" The officer yelled.

Carrie moved closer to the endless string of fast moving cars.

"He's my mine." "My baby." "I love him more than either of you ever did!" She yelled.

The officers had no other choice. Seeing the recklessness and lack of care for anyone else Carrie had they decided to open fire.

Their guns raised as they began to shoot.

Shooting once at Carrie then again. As she fell to floor.

Her grasp released from Jamie.

Nathan and Haley rushing over to him.

While the police check on the condition of Carrie.

She had a pulse and would recover. Once she did she would face charges for her crime.

…

 **Author's Note: Jamie knows everything. But where do they go from here.? Let me know your thoughts in the reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Taken Away**

 **Chapter 6**

" _Blessed are the hearts that can bend; they shall never be broken." But I wonder if there's no breaking then there's no healing, and if there's no healing then there's no learning. And if there's no learning then there's no struggle. But the struggle is a part of life. So must all hearts be broken?_

The drive home was quiet. The air seeping through the cracked open windows. Brought a coolness into the car. Nathan and Haley had wished and hoped and dreamed of this day. But knew that even though they had him back. The pain and distance and journey to become whole in themselves and as a family would take time. If it was possible for it to even be mended. The radio played music giving a voice to the words they wanted to speak but didn't want to form. Out of fear and unsureness that paralyzed them both.

Eventually reaching the house. Getting out slowly the events of the night. Weighing heavily on each of their minds, spirits, and hearts. Nathan walked in first. Turning on the light. Haley followed taking a breath. Feeling as if the house was different now. Like the last missing piece had been found and was put in its place.

Walking next to Nathan. Jamie looked around trying to piece together the truth vs the life he had always known.

This house. These people. It all felt mismatched. He had no attachment to any of it. Looking back at them. Seeing the look of relief and hope in their eyes. Caused him sadness and anger. Along with confusion as to why she had done this at all. Their entire relationship and memories made and shared together had been fake. Another lie and roadblock to keep the truth from coming out.

Seeing these pictures on the wall. Felt strange as if he had lived two lives at once and had no idea how any of it would end. It seemed like this was happening to someone else. As far as he had known he had a good life. Even with all the moving and changes.

"Can I see the room that used to be mine.?" Jamie asked turning to them. Surprised at his request. Looking to each other. Then back at him. Haley began to speak.

"Of course you can." "Follow us."

Haley said. Nathan next to her. Walking into the hallway. Jamie looking at every picture. Then looking away. The two stopping in front of the door.

"You can go right in." "We will stay out here." Haley said to him.

Stepping aside. Watching as he turned the knob. Opening the door slowly walking inside. Closing it behind him.

Haley turning to Nathan. "Let's give him some time." Haley said quietly. Starting her way into the living room. Nathan walking beside her.

Each person taking a seat on opposite chairs. Looking at each other. As Nathan started to speak.

"What are we going to do about the two of us.?" Nathan asked her.

"I should be asking you that you are the one who had divorce papers drawn up." Haley said. Looking back at him.

"This entire situation along with all the other stuff we had already thrown at us in the past. Only made the issues between us clearer."

"Loving somebody isn't a good enough reason to stay in a relationship that isn't working." "We both deserve to be happy."

"Whether it means staying together or not." Nathan said. Looking to her.

"I haven't been anything close to happy in so long."

"I wouldn't know what it meant to experience it now."

Haley said. Looking to him.

"I know holding our marriage and together after all this time."

"Left me drained and exhausted." "Scared to even fully process the thought of being together again." "You completely shut me out."

"In every possible way." "And yet I stayed here in this house."

"Faithful to you and the vows we made." "I can't say the same for you can I Haley.?" Nathan said. His eyes darkening.

"I already explained to you over and over."

"None of it meant anything to me."

"I just got so tired of being numb and feeling hurt."

"You said you forgave me."

"And that you understood."

"Now you're throwing it back in my face!" Haley yelled.

"Damn right I am!" "You think I haven't had woman throwing themselves at me." "But I turned them down every time."

"Because I loved you and the life we had built."

"To know it was so easy for you to just drop that."

"Amazes me." "I don't want to keep rehashing this."

Nathan said to her.

"Just say it Nathan!" Haley yelled with tears falling from her eyes.

"You regret our life together and marrying me!" Haley said. Emotion thick in her voice.

Nathan said nothing. Walking away. Into one of their two guests' rooms. Slamming the door behind him.

….

 **Author's Note: You got a glimpse into the other issues Nathan and Haley were dealing with. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.? Next chapter we see the reaction Jamie has to room left behind. Leave it in the reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Taken Away**

 **Chapter 7**

 _You ever look a picture of yourself, and see a stranger in the background? It makes you wonder how many strangers have pictures of you. How many moments of other people's life have we been in. Were we a part of someone's life when their dream came true or were we there when their dream died. Did we keep trying to get in? As if we were somehow destined to be there or did the shot take us by surprise. Just think, you could be a big part of someone else's life, and not even know it._

Having heard the sound of muffled voices and door slamming shut. Jamie almost started to walk back outside. Curious as to what was going on but instead he stayed in place. Taking another countless look around his childhood bedroom. Slow steps began. His eyes scanning photos of himself with a variety of people. He assumed were his family and friends. Picking up one framed moment captured in time. Bringing it closer to himself. His eyes searching the picture for recognition. Finding no memory coming to surface.

Tears welled up in his eyes. A rush of anger soared through him. As if something had become undone in the core of his being. Throwing the picture against the wall. Watching the glass shatter. The picture stayed perfectly permeant. Taking another carefully in his hands. Making sure the picture hit hard enough to break the glass. Tears rushed from his eyes. Over and over again. Lost in the sea of his own emotions. He hadn't noticed the door had opened. A hand gently placed on his shoulder. Turning him around. Nathan looking back at him. The bedroom door once again closed. "None of what happened makes any sense growing up she was my best friend and I never had to question if she loved me." "I hate her she ruined everything." "But I miss her I miss the life I thought I had." Jamie said. Turning away wiping his eyes quickly.

Nathan backing away slowly as he started to speak. "I along with the rest of us will never fully be able to comprehend why she did this." "And knowing she made herself to be this loving mother." "Is too much to wrap my mind around." "I know a lot about complicated relationships with family." "I've felt confliction and would do anything I could think if it meant the pain and burden of it could be lifted from you." "Since I can't do that all I can say."

"Is that none of us here who loved you and were a part of your life from the very beginning." "Have ever given up on finding you and wanting you to come home." "Especially your mother and I." "Anytime you want to know about your past please ask either of us." "You have so many good and happy memories." "Becoming your dad gave me every motivation I needed to make sure history didn't repeat itself." "I always wanted to thank you for that." Nathan said. Pausing his eyes burning with unshed tears.

Jamie turning around. Looking at him. "You really do care." Jamie said to him. Nathan walked closer to him. Avoiding the pictures looking up at Jamie as he spoke. "Of course I do." "You are my son."

Nathan said. His heart breaking seeing the wake of the damage done. Jamie put his hand on Nathan's arm. As he spoke. "I'm sorry about making this mess in here." He said apologetically.

"I've done that myself us Scott men tend to feel deeply." "A few pieces of broken glass can easily be picked up and thrown out." "I would be more than happy to help you." "And just so you know there is an extra room available for you to stay in." "Being in this shrine of frozen memories can be a lot." "We want you to feel comfortable and safe here." "Having your own space would really help that process begin." Nathan said.

"I would really appreciate that." "And I accept your offer to help me clean this up." "While we're picking this stuff up." "Could you tell me who these people are.?" Jamie asked.

"I would be glad to." Nathan said. Taking the photo from Jamie's hand. That he had given him. Smiling as he saw it. "This is you and your aunt Brooke." "She's going to be one of the first people to be over here." " She is going to hug you and be by your side the minute she sees you. "The two of you had always had this very close bond." "She is also your godmother."

Nathan said. Putting down the photo. Jamie then placing another one in his hands. Looking back at him. Nathan gently holding it in his hands. Looking towards Jamie as he spoke. "This guy is where you got your blond hair from." "He's also my best friend." "And my older Brother." "This is your uncle Lucas." "He loves you very much." "You two look so much alike." "I can only imagine what his reaction will be to finding out about you." "Brooke and him are married and have twin boys named Davis and Keith." "They are your cousins."

Nathan said. Placing that photo along with the other one. This continued until all the pictures were off the ground.

…

Haley looked around their bedroom. Shaking her head. She remembers how sick and ashamed she had felt with herself in the morning. Quickly leaving coming home and showering as she cried in the shower. Her wedding ring staring back at her. She had never felt more distant from Nathan.

The blame she laid on herself and the guilt of what had happened. Was eating her alive. She barely recognized herself. Thankfully Nathan hadn't been home at the time. Because she didn't know how she would face him. And bring this up.

This decision was a result of her lack of a connection in an emotional or physical way in so many years she was convinced her heart would always be broken. The ache she carried would eventually overtake her. Her mind raced as she heard the door open hours later.

"Nathan." She said. Her voice breaking. As he turned to face her.

The room quiet he looked back at her. Trying to read her face. Realizing she was attempting to confess something. So, he stayed silent. While Haley spoke.

…

Brooke took a breath. Looking back at Lucas. Her hand squeezing his tightly. As the results of the pregnancy test. Looked back at her.

Tears in her eyes. Her voice thick with emotion while she spoke.

"Luke it's positive." "I'm pregnant." Brooke said.

"I love you so much." Lucas said. Taking her in his arms.

Kissing her. Then holding her close.

Letting the joy of the news soak in.

…

 **Author's Note: Your thoughts on the chapter.? And what do you think will happen next.?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Taken Away**

 **Chapter 8**

 _Most of our lives are a series of images, they pass us by like towns on a highway. But sometimes a moment stuns us as it happens and we know that this instant is more than a fleeting image. We know that this moment, every part of it, will live on forever._

 _Flashback_

" _Jimmy Jam let's go the wedding will be starting in any minute."_

" _You have to get in line." Haley says. Looking at her young son._

" _Momma I'm practicing." "I want it to be perfect for uncle Lucas's wedding." Jamie said. Looking back at his mother._

 _Shaking her head. With a smile on her face. "Alright little man."_

" _You can practice for a little bit longer." "But then come inside."_

" _You go on right after Lilly." "Look how adorable you are in your suit." Haley said. Facing him as she leaned over hugging him tightly._

" _You are going to be the best ring bearer that anyone has ever seen."_

" _I love you Jamie." Haley said. Smiling warmly as they pulled apart. She started to walk back into the church. As she paused looking back at him once more._

" _I love you too Momma." Jamie said. Smiling at her._

 _Watching as she walked back inside. The door closing behind her._

 _As he went back to practicing his walk for the wedding._

Jamie woke up in the darkness of the guest room. Which was now his own. Trying to sort through the feelings this dream/memory had brought out in him. As he turned on the light.

That sat right next to him on his bedside table. Getting up and out of bed. What he would do now. Was what he had always done when he couldn't sleep for whatever reason. Which was play basketball. Changing into a t shirt and shorts. Quickly putting on sneakers. Grabbing his basketball. Opening the door to his room. Quietly walking past Nathan and Haley's rooms. He had made it out of the hallway. Then went for the door. Unlocking it slowly. Going out the front door closing it behind him. Looking up at the hoop. That hung in the driveway. Just the sight of it. Brought him a sense of peace.

As he began to dribble and shoot the basketball. Time slowing his mind focused on the game. While another memory started to take over.

 _Flashback_

 _Yes! I made that last shot I win." Jamie said excitedly._

" _I am so proud." "In a matter of years' people are going to refer to me and Jamie Scott's father." "You are going places son."_

" _You have the talent it is in your blood." "and you generally love the game that is the most important part." "It should be fun that should be the priority." "Winning games means nothing if your heart isn't in it."_

 _Nathan said. Looking back at his son._

" _That's not what grandpa Dan said." Jamie said. Looking back at his father._

" _What have I told you about listening to grandpa Dan." Nathan said to him._

" _That I shouldn't." Jamie said. Back to him._

" _That's right he has a bad heart and has forgotten what the game truly is about which is why I'm making sure you never forget it."_

" _Heart and family and being a part of something bigger than yourself."_

 _Nathan said. Looking back at him._

" _I understand daddy." Jamie said in response._

" _Now that the game is over."_

" _We get milkshakes and burgers to celebrate your win."_

 _Nathan said. Tossing Jamie, the keys._

" _You drive." He said jokingly._

 _As Jamie and him laughed._

 _Nathan took the keys from him and started to drive._

"Hey excuse me!" A girl's voice said loudly.

Snapping Jamie out the memory.

Looking in front of him. Was a teenage girl. Who looked like she was just getting home.

"It's hard to sneak in unnoticed with all that noise your making with the basketball there." She said. Staring at him.

"Why are you sneaking in anyway." "Don't you live here.?"

Jamie asked. Looking back at her.

"Yes I do but my mom has gotten a little tired of my late nights and attitude and decided to lock me out." "So breaking in is the only option I have next to sleeping in my car." She said. Looking back at him.

"Where did you come from.?" "I've lived here many for years and have never seen you." She asked.

"I'm back in town." Jamie said. Hopeful she wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Welcome back then." She said smiling at him.

"What's your name.?" She asked.

"Jamie Scott." He said. intrigued by her.

"What's yours.?" Jamie asked.

"Samantha Walker." "But everyone calls me Sam."

"Nice to meet you." "I'll quiet down and let you get back."

"To your sneaking." Jamie said. Smiling back at her.

"I would appreciate that." Sam said.

"I'll see you next time." She said to him.

"Next time.?" Jamie asked.

"We'll see each other again." "Guarantee it."

Sam said. Smiling as she went into the direction of her house.

As Jamie went back to his game. Eventually going back inside.

…

Brooke and Lucas were so excited and happy about the new baby on the way. But it being so early they decided to keep it to themselves for a while. In the meantime, they focused on their boys and their work and each other. Life seemed to be calming down. And bringing new hope for the future.

Brooke couldn't be more overjoyed at the way her life had changed for the better. Smiling as she sent the kids off to school. Luke went to talk to Haley. And Brooke began thinking off new clothing ideas for her line.

Her cell phone began to ring. The number was one she didn't recognize. Curious she picked it up.

"Hello.?" Brooke said softly.

"Brooke thank god." Victoria said relief in her voice.

"What is it Victoria.?" Brooke asked annoyed. She didn't want to know what her mother had to say. She had a feeling it would burst the bubble she was in.

"I'm in Jail." Victoria said.

"What!" Brooke yelled the phone almost falling from her hand. "Why.?" She asked.

"I knew Brooke about Carrie's plan and where she went for all those years. We kept in touch. I could have stopped things or ended it before it even began." "But I didn't." Victoria said.

"Goodbye Victoria forget this number and the fact that you have a daughter at all." Brooke said. Shutting the phone.

Tears welling up in her eyes.

Why did I think she was capable of change.? Brooke thought to herself.

Taking a breath. As she went back to sketching. Refocusing on all the good in her life.

"It's been a long time since we've hung out up here."

Lucas said. Looking to Haley. As the two lifelong friends. Looked out at the view in front of them. On top of Karen's café.

"I would have bought water balloons but I didn't know how much time you had." Haley said. Looking back at him.

"I have as much time as you need Hales."

Lucas said. Facing her.

…

 **Author's Note: I truly appreciate your feedback. It gives me different perspectives to see the story from. Keep reviewing. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.? And what you think will happen next.? Any ideas you have.?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Taken Away**

 **Chapter 9**

 _That I should go_

 _And this should end._

 _I don't know_

 _Who I am_

 _Without you_

 _All I know_

 _Is that I should._

 _She will love you_

 _More than I could._

 _She who dares to stand_

 _Where I stood._

Walking back into the house. After talking with Lucas. Haley sat down at the desk in the living room. Where mail was looked at and letters were written. Taking a breath as she took a blank piece of paper from the stack. And a pen from the holder full of writing implements. Pressing hard on paper. Letting go as she loosened her grip. And began again. The words flying onto the paper. _Dear Nathan. I don't want to keep hurting you. By making you come back to the day where our marriage broke apart. Given everything we had been going through. And the fact that I added to the chaos and agony makes me truly see that continuing the way we are has to stop. I need to not make this about my feelings and thoughts but think of how it was for you. And the fact that you've been holding onto us for so long now. And it's not fair. I love you Nate. But I'm sure at this point it doesn't mean anything. Because you did nothing accept love me and put your own feelings aside. In Return I broke your heart. And I'm sorry for that. It is going be difficult to let you go and watch you move on. It is what has to be. I will love you for the rest of my life. I can't wait to see you happy Nate._

Haley took off her wedding ring. Walked over to the drawer. Took out the divorce papers. And signed her name. Leaving the empty spaces for him to fill out. This was the right decision. At least she felt like it was her heartbreak wasn't important. She would stay here for a while make sure Jamie was as well-adjusted as possible. Then she would move out.

…

"Brooke these designs are amazing." Nathan said. Looking over the sketches she had given him.

Smiling at his reaction. "Thanks Nate." Brooke said. Placing the sketchpad down. "What's up you haven't had an unnoticed but welcomed visit in ages." Brooke said. Looking over at him.

"Well I missed you." "And I have news." Nathan said. Looking her in the eyes.

"Jamie's home." Nathan said.

"Oh my god." "When.?" "How is he.?" "Can I see him.?" Brooke asked. The amount of questions she had were never ending.

"I'm so happy for you and Haley." "I can't imagine how good it must feel."

"For him to at last be back with his family." "So much time has passed."

"I can only imagine what the bitch filled his head with."

"She is lucky she is behind bars." Brooke said shaking her head.

"He doesn't really remember his life before the kidnapping."

"He was so young and she made it seem like she truly cared about him."

"Which breaks my heart for him." "He was robbed of everything he had known."

"For a life on the run." "He knows about you and Lucas and the boys."

"I told him once you knew you would want to race over there."

Nathan said. Looking to her.

"You know me well." Brooke said. Looking back at him.

"I was thinking you and Luke could come over later for dinner." "And meet with him. The boys could come to of course."

Nathan suggested.

"We would love to." "We'll bring the boys another time."

"I don't want to overwhelm Jamie." Brooke said.

"Sounds great we'll see you tonight then."

"Cannot wait." Brooke said smiling.

"So what is the status update between you and Haley.?"

Brooke asked.

"Complicated." Nathan said to her.

"But you still love her.?" Brooke asked.

"Of course I do there will never be a time that I won't."

Nathan said in response.

….


	11. Chapter 11

**Taken Away**

 **Chapter 10**

 _"At this moment there are 6,470,818,671 people in the world. Some are running scared. Some are coming home. Some tell lies to make it through the day. Others are just now facing the truth. Some are evil men, at war with good. And some are good, struggling with evil. Six billion people in the world. Six billion souls. And sometimes — all you need is one."_

"What's your story Scott.?" Sam asked. The phone held up to her ear. As she looked out the window from her room.

Jamie who was laying on his bed. Looking up at the ceiling. Thought of how to answer that question. But instead asked her another question entirely. "Why are we talking on the phone to each other." "When we live steps away from each other's houses.?" Jamie asked her.

"Because I like talking to you and want to avoid preying eyes." Sam said to him.

"I like talking to you too." Jamie said back to her.

"It's rare that I meet a nice guy." "Who actually care about what I have to say." Sam said.

"Thanks I guess." Jamie said back to her.

Hearing her laugh into his ear.

"It's a good thing." "You're one person I've really needed in my life."

"I don't really have any real friends. Just people to go places with."

Sam confessed. Realizing how vulnerable she was becoming. Attempted to change the subject. When Jamie started to speak.

"I'm starting over so I have blank slate when it comes to that."

Jamie said to her.

Jamie looked at the clock hanging on his wall. Remembering Nathan telling him about the dinner that was happening tonight.

Which was happening soon. He decided to end the call so he wouldn't be late.

"We are going to have to pick this talk up later." "See you soon Sam."

Jamie said to her.

"Goodbye Jamie." "Looking forward to our next talk" Sam said. Smiling as she hung up the phone.

Sighing as she put the phone away. And looked around her room. Before she closed her eyes. Tiredness taking over her.

…

Jamie walked downstairs. Following the smells of food dishes. That caused him to pause. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs.

His eyes closing. As he held on to the bannister.

The memory washing over him.

 _Flashback_

 _Everyone was wearing black and had sad looks on their faces. I made the cape with the help from momma. It was red just like mine. Except his had a Q on it. I met his little brother the other day at his house. His name was Andre. He was nice. He sat there next to his momma and the basketball team. I couldn't leave without leaving the cape behind. It's never going to be the same again. Q is dead._

Jamie eyes reopened. He caught his breath. As the emotion he felt. Left his heart aching. He was my friend. Jamie said softly. Unshed tears burning his eyes.

Taking a breath. Beginning to walk into the kitchen. Where he saw, Haley taking something out of the oven. Jamie felt unable to help. Then walked into the dining room. Where he saw, Nathan talking and smiling with the people he had told him about. Which were Brooke and Lucas.

As he looked around trying to decide where to sit. Everyone looked up at him.

Brooke spoke first. Emotion thick in her voice.

"Jamie." She said. Feeling tears start to well up in her eyes.

"I'm your aunt Brooke." She said. Looking into his eyes.

"You're my godmother too." Jamie said in response.

"That's right." Brooke said. "Can I hug you.?"

Brooke asked. As she got up.

"Sure." Jamie said.

Brooke walked over slowly. Wrapping her arms around him.

My little man. Brooke thought to herself. While she quickly wiped her eyes.

The two let go. Brooke sat back down.

Lucas looked up at him next.

"J Luke." "I'm so happy to have you back." Lucas said. "We have so much catching up to do me, you and your dad." "We should go camping sometime or go to basketball game." "You used to love to do that stuff."

Lucas said to him.

"That sounds fun I would like that a lot."

Jamie said.

Jamie sat down at the table.

Haley came in with the last food dish. Placing it on the table.

Everyone began to take food. And started to eat. Talking and sharing memories.

"You and Hales are going to have another name to add to your Christmas list." "I'm pregnant." Brooke said happily.

"Congratulations Brooke." Haley said smiling.

"I bet your wishing for another Scott boy." Nathan said. Looking to Luke. As he hugged Brooke.

"I think it'll be a girl this time."

"The world is ready for a mini Brooke." Lucas said hopefully. Looking to Brooke.

The dinner continued late into the night.

Brooke and Lucas went home. And Jamie had gone to sleep.

Leaving just Nathan and Haley alone in the kitchen.

Everything cleaned and put away. Haley looked over at Nathan. Then looked away. As she got up and started to head to the hallway.

"Goodnight Nathan." She said.

Hearing footsteps behind her. Caused her to pause. Feeling a hand on her shoulder caused her heart to stop.

Nathan turned her around as he started to speak.

"I got your letter and your wedding ring and the divorce papers." "So this is what you really want then.?" Nathan asked her. Looking into her eyes.

"I explained myself in the letter." "I can't stand the thought of hurting you anymore with memories of what I did." "How I feel and what I want do not matter in regards to this situation." Haley said. As tried to turn away from him. But couldn't as she heard his voice.

"You don't love me anymore and you don't want to be married to me.?" "Is that the truth or is there more to it than that.?" Nathan asked. Emotion displayed all over his face.

"Yes I love you." "I would do anything it took to get another chance to be with you again." "To show you that one night." "Didn't measure up to the years and moments and life that we had built together." "My heart has belonged to you since the day you gave me that bracelet."

"From the crack jack box and slipped it on my wrist."

"Telling me don't say I never gave you anything."

"Smiling up at me." "I doubt you knew it then."

"But I was falling for you harder than I could keep up."

Haley said. Wiping her eyes.

"I still love you Haley." Nathan said.

….


	12. Chapter 12

**Taken Away**

 **Chapter 11**

 _ **People say hell is endless. They say it's our worst nightmare, the face of our darkness. But whatever it is, however it is, I say hell is empty, and all the devils are here.**_

Prison

"Neither of us are going to spend the rest of our lives in here."

"Eventually we'll be set free then we can get back everything we lost."

"You can reunite with your daughter and I can reunite with my son."

Carrie said. Looking back at Victoria.

Victoria shook her head and rolled her eyes. Looking back at Carrie. As she spoke. "You really are crazy aren't you." "There is no one that is going to care about either of us by the time we are let out of this god forsaken place."

"This whole arrangement would go by a lot better if we didn't talk to each other." Victoria said. Turning away from her. As she closed her eyes. Trying to fall asleep on the cot in her cell.

The prisoners had ways of communicating with the outside world. Aside from phone calls and receiving packages. Writing letters was another way.

Carrie smiled as she started to write. _Dear Jamie._ She started to write. Filling out an entire two pages of paper. Putting it in the envelope as she yelled for the guard.

…

Haley looked back at Nathan. Her heart was pounding. She hadn't expected to hear him say anything like that. She thought her words and emotion would lead to more push back. But instead there he was putting his feelings and heart on the line. Once again.

"I never stopped loving you." "Not for any length of time in all these years." Haley said to him.

They're eyes locked on each other.

"You fought for us and me."

"Now it's time for me to fight for you and for our relationship."

"I want to go to counseling." "And rebuild what and who we are to each other." Haley said.

Caressing her face with his hand. Causing her to catch her breath. As he spoke. "You're my wife." He said. His voice full of emotion.

Her hand on top of his now. Her voice soft.

"We I mean you should go to bed." "A lot was said tonight and there is a very emotional and intense feeling in the air right now and um there is so much to think about and stuff that has to be processed." Haley said. Wanting to look away. Feeling a blush rise to her face. At the contact and his eyes on her.

Letting of her face. Taking the divorce papers in his hands. As he tore them up. "We won't be needing those." He said. Looking back at her.

"That is really good to hear." Haley said. Looking back at him.

Trying to quiet her mind and its thoughts. Which suggested so much more than conversation.

"You have a good night Nate." Haley said. Looking up at him.

"You say the sweetest things to me Haley James." Nathan said. Putting his hand on hers as he headed for the direction of his room. Walking slowly. Looking back once more to see her still standing there. As he opened the door and went inside.

Haley put her hand to her heart. So much happened tonight. Her heart raced. Her mind all over the place. And the hope for a reconciliation with Nathan heightened. But she knew it would take work and she would take as much time as he needed to regain his trust.

She shivered at the contact he had displayed with her tonight.

Looking back at his door. As she went into the hallway and into her bedroom.

…

Jamie looked at his phone. Smiling at the text he got. Rereading it as he opened his window. _Open your window and look out._ Sam had written. He did exactly that. As he looked out the window. The fall air rushing inside.

"There you are." Sam said smiling up at him.

"If you're trying to sleep walk." "You really suck at it." Jamie said. Smiling back at her.

"None of that." "I just missed you." "And hoped you would be up." Sam said to him.

"It almost sounds like you care about me."

Jamie said to her

"I do it's kind of hard not to."

"You're almost too good of a person."

"I wonder if I should just leave you alone."

"Things usually get messed up around me."

"Which is why I'm mostly on my own."

Sam said. Looking to him.

"No way I need your personality and overall charm in my life."

"It's a nice feeling to have someone who gets you."

"And I care about you too by the way."

Jamie said to her.

Sam took out her camera from her pocket. And snapped a photo of herself.

"Here almost as pretty as the real thing." Sam said. Handing the picture to him.

"Thanks I will make sure to treasure it." Jamie said. Taking a closer look at the picture.

"And that is where you are wrong." "You are way more beautiful in person. Jamie said. Looking back at her.

Looking into his eyes as she spoke. "You are really handsome."

"You have no idea what those eyes of yours do to a girl." She said. Smiling as she put her hand on his.

"I'll be around." Sam said to him.

"We always seem to find each other."

"Which is something I've grown to look forward to." Jamie said. Looking back at her.

"Goodnight Sam." He said. Watching as she went back inside.

"Night Scott." Sam said. Waving to him. As he went back through his window.

Jamie turned on the light next to his bed and put the picture on his wall.

As he got back into bed and went to sleep.

…

Mr. and Mrs. Scott today we are going to check on the progress of your baby." The doctor said to the couple.

Brooke laid down. Looking up at the monitor with Lucas by her side.

The lights down as a loud thumping filled the room.

"That's your baby's heartbeat." The doctor said to them.

"Healthy and strong." "And right there is your baby." The doctor said.

Brooke's eyes welled up with tears. Lucas took her hand in his as he kissed it.

"So beautiful." Brooke said. Emotion in her voice.

"Just like her mom." Lucas said. Looking to her.

The couple's appointment ended. With sonogram pictures in hand.

….


	13. Chapter 13

**Taken Away**

 **Chapter 12**

 _Sometimes it seems like you are the only one in the world who's struggling, who's frustrated, unsatisfied, barely getting by. But that feeling's a lie. And if you just hold on, just find the courage to face it all for another day, someone or something will find you and make it all okay. Because we all need a little help sometimes-someone to helps us hear the music in their world, to remind us that it won't always be this way. That someone is out there. And that someone will find you._

Jamie had gotten a letter in the mail. He read the name. On the front of it a few times. Then deciding to put it away. As he got into his car. Then turned on his phone. A video message popping up right away. Jamie accepted the request. As Sam's face was now visible to him.

"Morning Jamie." Sam said smiling. "I was wondering if you were free right now.?" Sam asked. Looking up at him.

"Good morning Sam." "This might be my favorite wake up yet." He said. Smiling back at her. "And yes I'm completely free." "School doesn't start for another hour and I was just driving around." Jamie said. Looking back at her.

"Great so meet me at Karen's café." "Everyone from school hangs out there afterschool and for lunch." "Mornings though are quiet and you have a lot more seat choices." "Do you know where that is.?" She asked him.

"I do I've seen it around." "And have been meaning to go in there and check things out but hadn't really had the chance." "It'll be fun being able to spend so more time together." "Without being under the hush of the night." Jamie said. looking back at her.

"I'll be waiting for you inside in the back booths." "There is this beautiful view of the neighborhood from there." Sam said back to him.

"See you then." Jamie said. The video chat ending.

As he switched lanes and drove down the street. Eventually reaching the café. Parking in the nearest parking he could find.

Getting out of the car. Walking through the doors. Where he saw a dark-haired woman. Talking to the customers. And giving out plates of food. Who was now walking back to the counter. When she saw him.

"Hello I'm Karen Roe Scott." "Owner of Karen's café."

"Welcome to my place order anything you want."

"First time visitors always eat free."

Karen said. Smiling as she got a better look at the young man.

In shock her eyes going wide. "Jamie." She said softly.

"Yes it's me." Jamie said to her.

"Look at you." Karen said. Tears welling up in her eyes.

"Come by later okay." She said.

Jamie agreed to do just that.

While she took a breath, and went back to work.

Jamie finding Sam in the back.

"Back together again." "I knew you find me."

Sam said smiling at him.

"Your kind of hard to miss or ignore."

Jamie said. Smiling back at her.

"So I didn't just call you here for this view."

She said to him. Moving over closer to him. So, he could get a better look.

"Wow you were right it's stunning." Jamie said. Looking out at neighborhood. Then back at Sam.

They're eyes locking on each other.

Sam looking away. As she handed him a menu.

"The food here is so delicious you never want to leave."

Sam said. Her eyes focused down. At the menu. Looking through the food choices. Trying to not stare to deeply into his eyes. All the defenses she had up. Were starting to weaken. When he looked at her. She felt seen. And that scared her.

The two made small talk until the waitress came by and got their orders. Eventually bringing them their food.

"What's the story with you Walker.?" Jamie asked.

Sam smiled. Looking away. As she started to talk.

"Not much to say." "I've lived here my whole life."

"It's always been just my mom and me." "And now it's just me."

Sam said. Looking up at up him.

He looked back at her.

"What do you mean it's just you.?" Jamie asked curious.

Sam realized what she had said. And tried to change the subject.

"So have you adjusted to life in Tree hill.?" Sam asked.

"I'm starting to. I have a strong family connection here that is way bigger than I could have ever imagined." "It's amazing to be meeting people and hearing stories about memories that I shared with them."

Jamie said. Looking to her.

"That's great I'm happy your reconnecting with everyone."

Sam said in response.

"We should get to school." She said. As she started to gather her things.

"Yea class is going to start in like 30 mins."

Jamie said. As he started to walk out with her.

"We could ride together."

"You could drop your car off at home."

"And then we could ride to school in my car."

Jamie said. Looking to her.

"Then the whole school would see us together and talk."

Sam said. Looking to him.

"I don't care what people say."

"If they can't deal with us being friends then that's on them."

"Not us." Jamie said. to her.

"Okay." Sam said. As she got into her car.

And quickly drove home. Jamie in his own car behind her.

Parking it. Then turning it off.

Getting out. Thanking Jamie as he opened the passenger seat for her.

Sitting down. Putting her seatbelt on. Jamie started to drive again.

Making it to the school. In a matter of minutes. Students parking cars and getting dropped off. And getting off the school bus. All at the same time.

While Jamie parked the car. Walking beside Sam. The two getting closer to the front door. Of the school. Bits and pieces of conversation flying everywhere. Whispers filling the air. At the sight of Jamie and Sam together.

As he looked over at her. Smiling. Extending his hand to her.

Smiling back as she took it. The two walked to class together.

And for the first time in years. Sam felt happiness.

…

 **Author's Note: I love Sam and Jamie so much. There is this sweetness and innocence to them that is just so sweet. And the fact that they are able to really talk to each other. Just melts my heart. Let me know your thoughts on these two.? And what do you think Sam is hiding.?" Let me know anything you would like to see in the next chapter.?. In the reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Taken Away**

 **Chapter 13**

 _Sometimes people put walls up_

 _Not to keep people away_

 _But to see who cares enough_

 _To tear those walls down._

The school day now at a close. Jamie and Sam head to the school parking lot. The other students talking and laughing along with the combination of buses and cars stopping. Suddenly stops once they get inside the car.

"It's freezing out there." Jamie said. Quickly turning on the heater. Hot air instantly starts to fill the car. Looking over at Sam he notices that she's shivering. Putting his hand on her shoulder. Causing her to turn around.

"That's what happens when you don't wear enough clothes because your rushing." "Lesson learned." Sam said. Smiling at him.

"I have my hoodie in the backseat." "It's yours if you want it." "Growing up the way I did you always pack extra clothes." "I need something hot to drink and would like if you joined me." Jamie said. Looking to her.

"Thanks a lot." "I will take you up on your offer." Sam said.

Reaching out to the back seat. Grabbing the hoodie off it. Sitting back down. As she put it on.

"How does it look.?" Sam said. Looking to him.

Taking out his phone. Seeing a smile come across her face.

As he held it in front of her and snapped a picture.

"This picture is going to be my screensaver." "It looks way better on you then it ever did on me." Jamie said to her.

Sam blushed. As she looked away. He leaned over lifting her face with his hand. They're eyes locked. Leaning over kissing her gently.

"Well that definitely heated things." Sam said. Looking at him.

"Talk about unexpected moments." "We can act like it never happened."

"If you want." Jamie suggested.

"I won't forget it at all that was the first and only time."

"I've ever kissed anyone." "I never found someone worth investing my time or my heart into until now with you." Jamie said. Looking into her eyes.

Sam's face softening. He was letting her in. He deserved the same from her.

"It was my first kiss to." "There is no way that will ever leave my mind."

"Or your words that have touched my heart."

"I care about you more than I ever thought I was capable of."

"Your good, sweet, smart, funny, you didn't tell me about how sweaty my hand was when you held it."

"I know it was because that happens when I'm nervous."

"I'm scared of this." "Us becoming real." "Nothing good stays with me." Sam said. Tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey I'm not going anywhere." Jamie said. Smiling at her. Lacing her hand with his. Wiping away her tears with his other hand.

"Let's get some hot chocolate or hot apple cider." Jamie said.

As he started the car.

Noticing the lot was completely empty.

….

"I thought of a name for the baby." Brooke said. Looking over at Lucas. The couple was in the store shopping for baby supplies.

"Go right ahead pretty girl." Lucas said.

"Angela Karen Scott." Brooke said to him.

"Angela because of little Angie who was basically our first little baby."

"Even though we didn't get to keep her."

"And Karen because of your mom." "And the mother to me she has always been and continues to be."

"That's a beautiful name." Lucas said.

"For a boy Keith Nathan Scott." Brooke said to him.

"A strong meaningful name."

Brooke said smiling.

"Either way our family will be complete." "And we will live happily ever after." Lucas said. Smiling at her.

"Luke look a mom and daughter purple monkey." Brooke said happily.

"This child will have so much love it will never know how it felt."

"For us to be unwanted and I'm grateful for that every day of our life."

Lucas said.

"I love you." Lucas said. Looking into her eyes.

"I love you too Luke." Brooke said. Gazing up at him with love in her eyes.

...

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott." "I'm here to listen and give my advice."

"The work and time and dedication it takes to save your marriage."

"Is up to you." The counselor said.

"We are all in willing to do everything it takes." Haley said. Taking his hand. As the couple started to talk.

Later on that night

It was after dinner. And Nathan and Haley. Were discussing how their first day of therapy went. And then Jamie walked into the living room.

The letter he had gotten in the mail in his hands. Walking over to his parents. He explained about the letter. A variety of feelings went through the couple.

Who wanted more than anything for Jamie to move on completely from what had happened. But they were realizing more and more that it was unrealistic.

To think that way Carrie had raised him and in her own her way loved him. They imagined even though Jamie knew the truth.

A part of him missed her or wanted to keep in contact in some way. Or at the very least get answers from her that only she would give him.

Jamie asked if they would stay with him while he read the letter.

"Of course we will." Haley said. Putting her hand on his.

Jamie took a breath. As he started to read the letter.

...

….

 **Author's Note: Thoughts on the chapter.? Let me know in the reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Taken Away**

 **Chapter 14**

 _Sometimes_

 _People_

 _Write the things_

 _They can't say._

 _Dear my beautiful boy. There are no words to describe how much I miss you. Being apart from you like this is most difficult and painful situation I've ever found myself in._

 _But I can only imagine how worse it is for you. Feeling as if our life together was just this huge illusion. To some it was that and more. You my heart know the truth. Even though how we came to be a family. Was under less than ideal circumstances._

 _Every day we spent together was real. My want to give you a happy, fulfilled life was my overall goal. And I know I made so many mistakes. And I'm not trying to erase any of that. I just need you to know and hopefully understand someday. That when you came into my life. I was broken I thought beyond repair. And then my heart was put back together piece by piece because of you. And I will treasure our memories._

 _Until my last breath. Lastly I'm sorry to you and your parents who were robbed of you and taken advantage of by me. Their hatred and anger and resentment towards me is more than justified._

 _I love you Jamie_

 _Always in my heart._

Jamie put the letter down. Nathan and Haley looked toward each other. Then back at Jamie. Haley put her hand on his as she spoke.

"That was a beautiful letter." "You really see how much she cared about you." "Could you tell us how your feeling right now.?" Haley asked.

Jamie looked up at her. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"I'm confused, angry, it still makes no sense." Jamie said. Wiping his eyes. "This was the mom I knew I don't understand how she was able to pretend all that time." "How all along she knew I had a family and kept me away." "I don't want to talk her anymore." "I don't want this letter." "I just want to go bed and forget she ever existed." Jamie said. As he got up.

"Okay you go to sleep we love you Jamie." Haley said. Hugging him to her.

"Goodnight." Jamie said softly. As he went into the hallway. Opening his bedroom door. Closing it behind him.

Haley looking back at Nathan. Her face softening.

Nathan taking her in arms. "He's going to be okay." He said to her softly.

The TV announcer apologized for the interruption in regular programming. Then said this was breaking news. That just broke. _Nanny Carrie as she was called by the children she cared for. More recently was arrested for the kidnapping of Jamie Scott who was found safely and returned to his family. Where the inmate was now serving her sentence. Was found dead in her cell. By her cellmate. The guards later Identifying her body. More details to be revealed later._

"Oh my god." Haley said in shock.

"She's dead it's finally over." Nathan said. Holding her close to him.

Jamie laid on his bed. In the dark. With his eyes closed. That letter brought up so many emotions in him he didn't know what to feel first.

He had this new life now. And decided that from this moment on. He wouldn't be defined by his past any longer.

…

The next morning

Lucas excitedly opened the front door.

"Big brother!" The voice said. Walking inside.

"Baby sister." Lucas said. Hugging her tightly.

"You know I had to come back to town to meet my niece."

Lilly said excitedly. "Just a heads up you are going to receiving a bunch of baby stuff." "All from me." "That little girl doesn't stand a chance."

"Between you, Dad, and uncle Nathan." Lilly said. Walking over and into the kitchen. Where she found Brooke. Hugging her lightly. Touching her growing stomach.

"Hey there sister." Lilly said to her.

"Hi Lilly pad." "You are as beautiful and full of life since the last time we saw each other." "Give me all the details about your life."

"What are you up to.?" "How's traveling been.?" "Are you dating anyone.?" Brooke asked curious.

"Let's talk in the other room." "Away from my well-meaning but very protective over brother." Lilly said. Looking over at Lucas. As she took Brooke's hand. Going into the guest room. Where she placed down her luggage.

Sitting on the bed next to Brooke. "Traveling has been so life changing."

"And I've grown a lot during my time away." "And I am dating actually."

Lilly said. Smiling.

"I know that smile." "Do you have pictures of the two of you." Brooke asked.

"Yes I do." "As you've taught me." "Love doesn't knock often so when it does you have to let it in." Lilly said. Showing her the pictures of them.

"Very true sis." Brooke said. As she looked through the pictures.

"Lilly." "Look at how cute you two are." "And how happy you are."

Brooke said. Handing back the pictures.

"Thanks Brooke." "He's a really caring guy and likes adventure and travel just like me." "We've been together for a year."

Lilly said happily.

"Sounds perfect to me." "But you know Luke, Nate, and your dad, are going to grill this guy if he comes to visit." Brooke said to her.

"I know which is why I need you to be there with me." "He wants to meet my family." "I've already met his and they love me." "I've held off him meeting them for months." "It's time now." Lilly said.

"I'll be there with you." "No worries." Brooke said to her.

"I'm really happy for you Lil." "Let me show you the baby's nursery."

Brooke said. Taking her hand. As they left the room.

…


	16. Chapter 16

**Taken Away**

 **Chapter 15**

 _I realize now that when your heart breaks, you got to fight like hell to make sure your still alive. Because you are. And that pain you feel? That's life. The confusion and fear? That's there to remind you, that somewhere out there is something better, and that something is worth fighting for._

Haley had put the letter away in a drawer. The first session had been eye opening for her it was the first time she had seen the reality of the effects for Nathan. The toll her affair and the overall situation with Jamie. The sense of responsibility he felt when things started to fall apart with us. Even though I was the one had pushed him away. He didn't run or do the same. We need to reestablish trust and the friendship we used to have. On different turns because we are much different people now. I learned a lot.

Nathan looked around the room. He had no idea what he was expecting. But he didn't think that once he was there. He would realize that he needed to not only forgive Haley but forgive himself as well. The guilt he had felt consumed him and spilled into every aspect of his life. Making him feel terrible and go deeper into a darkness that he felt like would become him. He only had seen it once before. And it was in his father. One thing he had prided himself on was being nothing like Dan. But during that time. He felt this anger and sense of disappointment. That Dan had understood. Oddly enough the situation had brought them closer in a way. Which was the last thing either man had expected.

Nathan's phone began to ring. Realizing the number he picked up right away. "Dad what's going on.?" "You never call this early." Nathan asked curious.

"I'm sure you and the rest of the world saw the news the other day."

"That she devil is out of our lives." "Maybe the guilt of everything she did finished her off." "Or maybe another inmate decided to take it upon themselves to end her suffering." "Anyway let me know if you find out what they are doing with her." "If there was ever a reason to celebrate a death." "It would be hers." Dan said.

"Honestly we're not talking about or mentioning what happened to Jamie."

"He's been through enough." "We are all just trying to move on."

Nathan says in response.

"Glad to hear that." "I'm hopeful that everything will once again be as it should." Dan said to him.

"Thank you dad."

"You all deserve this peace and a new beginning." "I'll talk to you later son."

Dan said. As he hung up.

"See you later dad." Nathan said. Hanging up the phone.

Putting the phone away. Then walking out of the room.

"Morning Hales." Nathan said.

"Good morning Nathan."

Haley said. Smiling at him.

Nathan opened the front door.

Haley thanking him.

The two decided to go out for breakfast.

…

Jamie was leaving the gym. When the plaques on the wall caught his attention. Dan Scott, Nathan Scott, And the last one Quentin Fields.

"It's amazing to think of him being put there with such hometown legends."

"He would have been really humbled and surprised by such an honor."

Jamie turned around. Looking to see who was talking to him.

"Hi I'm Andre Fields." "The name on the plaque you were looking at next to your family's was my brother." "He was killed years ago and it shook everyone in town." "Especially the teachers, other students, And the team."

"Wow I remember him." "I looked up to him." "He was my friend." "I'm Jamie Scott." He said. Extending his hand out to him.

"No way." Andre said. Looking to him. "I remember hearing my mom talk about what to you and she was involved in the search for and we prayed that you would come home someday." Andre said.

"Thank you for that." "Having people think positive thoughts for you." "Means a lot even if you don't know their doing it." "Please thank your mom for me." Jamie said to him.

"Hey you play basketball right.?" Andre asked.

"Yea mostly just at the park or in my driveway." "I've never played on a team before." Jamie said back to him.

"Well I was on my way to tryouts you should come check it out." "The coach is really talented and really looks out for us all and the guys on the team are cool." Andre said.

Jamie thought it over. And figured he had nothing to lose by seeing how things were he could always leave if he figured out it wasn't for him.

"Sure I'm going to text my parents so they know I'll be late." Jamie said. While he got out his phone.

…

Brooke and Lucas were finally at the point in the pregnancy where they could find out the gender of the baby. And they were more than excited.

"Okay Mr. and Mrs. Scott." "The moment of truth the gender of the baby is a girl congratulations." "This little girl is going to have one of the best family's around." "The next time we see each other will be when it's time to meet this little one." "See you then." The doctor said. Shaking both hands as he left the room.

"Mother's intuition tricks again." Lucas said. Leaning over as he kissed Brooke helping her off the examination table.

"You are going to have daddy wrapped around your finger."

"And your brothers are going to love you so much." "Last but not least big sister Lilly who is going to spoil you rotten." Brooke said touching her stomach. The baby kicking in response to her mother's voice.

"Speaking of Lilly." Brooke said. As the couple walked out of the office and got into the car. What about her.?" Lucas asked.

"She is in a relationship with this guy she truly cares about." "And she's going to be bringing him to dinner with the family." "So try and keep an open mind to him and remember he makes your sister happy." "Hopefully if your more relaxed with the questions then Nate and Keith will be too."

Brooke said. Looking to him.

"She's my baby sister watching out for her and keeping her safe is an instinct in me something I don't even have to think about it I just do it."

"But we can be overprotective I think that's a trait all us Scott men have." "Since you asked and it is really important to Lilly."

"I'll ease up and give him a chance." Lucas said to her.

"Thank you Broody." "Now your wife and daughter are so hungry." "Let's get some lunch." Brooke said.

"We're on the way." Lucas said. Linking her fingers with his.

Starting the car. While they drove away.

…

Nathan held the door. For Haley as she took his hand.

"Let's go for a walk." Nathan said. The two walking along the trail.

"Today is the most beautiful day." Haley said. Looking around. At the scenery in front of her.

"We were so busy talking that we went into lunch time."

"I missed mornings like that." Nathan said. Looking to her.

"I know exactly what you mean." "This right here."

"You and me is everything that matters." "Our family is the backbone and motivation to live the happiest and fulfilled life we can."

"I missed seeing your smile, hearing your laugh, listening to your stories, Holding your hand and so many countless things." Haley said. Looking him in the eyes.

"We should sit and look at the sky and watch the clouds." Nathan said.

Leading them over to the bench.

Looking into her eyes. As he spoke. "I missed my best friend."

Nathan said.

"I'm right here." Haley said. Leaning over kissing him.

….

 **Author's Note: So many emotions going on. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter. See you next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Taken Away**

 **Chapter 16**

 _How many moments in life can you point to and say: 'That's when it all changed._

Time seemed to slow. Their lips connecting slowly. The gap between nonexistent. Moments later they pulled up. They're eyes locked on each other. Both catching their breaths. Words are spoken through the expressions on their faces. Eventually the silence is broken.

Haley looks into his eyes as she speaks. "We have always been a safe place for each other from the very beginning. Sides of ourselves that we never saw before or felt safe enough to reveal. Came alive once we were together."

"We were so young when our love began." "I was full of doubt and insecurity when it came to certain aspects of our relationship. Whether it was worth going through the hardships at all." "But your reassurance and belief in us and our future. Most importantly in your love for me."

"Made me feel safe, secure, and free." "Now so much has changed." "One thing has stayed alive through it all."

"Our connection, Our bond, surpasses anything and everything that tries to tear it apart." "Your safe with me."

"You've made your feelings clear." "Your heart visible and open." "I see exactly what you want." "So trust me and yourself."

"To love and be loved." "I'm home now." "I love you so much." Haley said. Her voice breaking with emotion.

As Nathan locks eyes with her again. Leaning over kissing her. Bringing her closer to him.

When they break apart again. He links his hand with hers. "I forgive you." "And I love you too." He says to her.

A sign of relief washes over Haley hearing those words. She wipes her tears. Nathan starts to get up. Haley does as well. His eyes locked on hers.

As he speaks again. "Let's go home." Nathan says to her. Emotion thick in his voice. Haley's heart jumps. She simply nods her head. The two get back into the car and drive back to the house.

The air in the car is cool. With the windows rolled down. The tension between growing more intense as time passes. Now in the driveway. They each get out and the car is turned off and locked. Both look to each other.

Joining hands again. As they enter the house one by one. Nathan shutting the door behind them. Looking to her. She looks back at him. The walk up the stairs is slow. Each person taking glance after glance of the other. Until the hallway is reached.

The anticipation builds. The front door to the bedroom they once shared. Is no longer in the distance. Nathan opens the door.

Haley gripping his hand harder. Nervousness causing her heart to race. She walks inside after him. The door shutting behind them quietly.

The sound of lock going up. Sends a surge through her. Nathan's eyes lock on hers. And she feels more vulnerable than she has ever felt.

He leads her over to the center of the room. Taking her in his arms carefully.

As she slowly comes undone under his touch. Kisses are slow and gentle. The layers between them. Start to fall away.

"I love you." Haley said softly.

"I love you more." Nathan said. Reconnecting their lips.

The couple falling gently onto the bed in front of them.

…

Jamie walked besides Andre. Into the area the try outs were being held.

Jamie saw a large group of guys he had seen around school but didn't know. Andre had said the coach loved meeting new people.

So he should ahead and meet with him alone. And that afterwards they could go and start the try out. Andre waited in the hallway. As Jamie opened the door and walked into the office.

"Andre said he was bringing a friend to try outs with him." "The Ravens are a very special team. Full of heart and talent."

"With a history of lifelong friendships and state championship wins." "I myself was a Raven years ago it fills me with such pride to be able to coach a new group of Ravens every year."

"Let me formally introduce myself my name is Antwan Taylor." "Or as your teams with call me coach Taylor. He said.

Turning around as he now stood face to face with the student.

Jamie looked up at him. And extended his hand as well. Smiling warmly.

"I'm." Jamie began to say.

Skills couldn't believe what he was seeing. Tears welled up his eyes.

Months he had spent driving around and searching. Desperate to find out where he had ended up. Nights of not sleeping wondering if he was okay. Now in front of him. His answer was looking back at him.

"Jamie Scott." He said softly.

Memories flashed in every direction. Once they had been face to face.

"Uncle Skills." Jamie said relief in voice.

Skills hugged him tightly.

"Welcome home buddy."

"I missed you." Skills said to him.

The two eventually pulling apart. Skills wiped his eyes.

Jamie looked around the office at the pictures.

"You married miss Lauren.?" Jamie says. Looking at the wedding picture.

"I did and that beautiful, smiling kid in this picture is our daughter Riley." Skills said proudly.

"Wow you deserved a family." "So happy you have that." Jamie said to him.

"Thank you." "So are you trying out.?" He asked.

"You know it." Jamie said as he walked out of the office.

Following Andre back out to the gym.

…

"Luke Lilly and her boyfriend will be here any minute."

"Did you talk to Keith and Nathan.?" Brooke asked. As she brought the remaining plates of food out. Thank goodness for Karen's good cooking. Brooke thought to herself.

"I did it will go great." Luke said. Kissing her. Touching her stomach.

Nathan and Haley were already there. Jamie had come with Andre and Sam. After receiving a text to meet here. Karen and Keith were talking about their latest travel adventure.

"Hales come over here." Brooke said. Haley got up. And followed Brooke.

Brooke walked into the backyard.

Turning as she faced Haley.

"What's up with you and Nate.?" "The two of you haven't been this touchy feely in the longest time." Brooke asked curious.

Haley thought about how she explain the progress her and Nathan had made. But all she could do was smile.

"We are really happy." "And I you and Luke both have always supported us and I just want to thank you for that."

Haley said to her.

Brooke looked at Haley. Staring into her eyes.

"You guys totally did it." "I can tell I have 7th sense about these things."

Brooke said.

"Brooke." Haley said blushing.

"I knew it." "Tell me everything."

Brooke said.

Haley smiled as she started to go back inside.

"Later I think Lilly is here." Haley said.

"Damn it!" Brooke said laughing.

Taking Haley's hand. As they went back into the living room.

Haley went and sat next to Nathan.

Brooke went for the door.

Opening it smiling happily.

"Come on in." Brooke said.

Lilly and her guest walked inside.

"Everybody this is Dean." Lilly said.

Everyone's eyes went to him

…


	18. Chapter 18

**Taken Away**

 **Chapter 17**

 _Sometimes I wonder if anything's absolute anymore. Is There Still right and wrong? Good and bad? Truth and lies? Or is everything negotiable, left to interpretation, grey. Sometimes we're forced to bend the truth, transform it, cause we're faced with things that are not of our own making. And sometimes things simply catch up to us._

Keith walked over and stuck out his hand. "Keith Scott." "This is my little girl." "So I expect her to be treated with respect and love and most importantly. Know that there are a lot of people in this family." "As long as you don't hurt her in anyway then you will be welcomed here with us all." Keith said. Looking to him.

"You have nothing to worry about." "She means a lot to me." "And she's told me about all of you." "Her best friend and older brother." "Lucas." "Which is you I think." He said. Turning to the side.

"Yes I am. Both of those things." "And my sister's happiness and overall wellbeing is very important to me." "From what she's told me you're a good guy that is all that matters to me." Lucas said.

Nathan looked at him. "Uncle Nathan I've heard so much about you." "It's an honor to be so close to a legend." Dean said.

"Thank you but and I'll be more than happy to give you a picture or autograph later. The priority right now is Lilly." "All I have to say is I'm sure you've heard of my father Dan Scott." Nathan said.

"Yea." Dean said. Taking a breath.

"Okay then enough said." "Now everyone let's sit around and get to eating this delicious food." Nathan said. Taking Haley's hand. While everyone took seats at the table. And began engage to in conversations and eating the food in front of them. Hours went by. The dinner was filled with laughter, jokes, and memories. Ending late into the night with leftovers in hand. And promises of the next family gathering.

"Your kids are exhausting." Lucas said. Smiling as he walked into the bedroom. Closing the door behind him.

"Come on Broody." "It's Storytime for our little girl." Brooke said smiling.

As Lucas got on the bed. Wrapping his arms around her. Putting his hand on her belly. While he started to talk. "Once upon a time." "There was this Boy who met this girl that lived behind this red door."

Brooke smiled as she looked at him. Putting her hand on his.

…

"They liked you." "I told you they would give you a chance." "It means a lot that you came all the way here just for me." "And you got through the dinner with their questions and everything." "Thank you." Lilly said. Looking into his eyes.

"It's nice they care so much." "Being an only child." "You got through my parents' endless questions." "You're going to be staying in town for a few months and I'll be right here with you." Dean said. Looking back at her.

"You're staying I will make it the most enjoyable time of your life." "Tree Hill is anything but boring." Lilly said. Leaning over kissing him.

As she stopped the car in her driveway. "Once you get inside you'll see all these pictures on the wall." "Don't mind them I'm big into moment capturing."

"So let me give you the grand tour." Lilly said. As the couple walked inside the home.

….

"Brooke I can't talk about this just mentioning it." "My face is red."

Haley said. Smiling into the phone.

"Hales come on." "With two little kids and being pregnant these stories fill my gossip meter for weeks." "Plus I know you are itching to spill details." "I mean it's been years." Brooke said.

Haley heard the sound of the shower start. And started to talk again.

"You have officially worn me down." Haley said into the phone.

"Yay my powers are still in full affect." Brooke said excitedly.

"I'm surprised we were able to make it to the dinner on time."

Haley said quietly.

"Really." Brooke said.

"There are things you never forget no matter how long it's been."

Haley said.

"Like what.?" Brooke asked.

"Everything." Haley said softly. Smiling at the memory.

…

"I know my parents didn't tell me about what happened to her."

"Because they're trying to help me move forward."

"And I understand and appreciate that." "But I wrote her a letter back."

"Now that I know she's gone." "I guess I'll just hold on to it."

"It feels wrong like I'm betraying them." Jamie said to her.

Sam put her hand in his. As she looked up at him.

And spoke. "I honestly think they would understand." "Love doesn't make sense no matter the circumstances." "Trust me I know what I'm talking about." Sam said. Looking back to him.

Looking at her. A question that has been in Jamie's mind. Comes out.

"What did you mean when you said it was just you now.?" "When you were talking about your family.?" Jamie asked.

Sam's expression changed. "We're focusing on you right now." Sam said.

"We were now let's talk about you." Jamie said.

"You can trust me too." He said. Looking into her eyes.

Sam took a breath. As she spoke.

"I get it what it means to lose someone who you loved."

Sam said. Looking away into the night sky.

….

Seeing the view of town getting closer by the minute. She relaxed in her seat. Bracing for the impact of the landing. Even though at this point she should be used to it. Given all the travel she had done in her time. Taking a deep breath. Gathering the various pieces of luggage, she had taken with her. Carefully getting off the plane. Her hair and face covered with her hat and scarf. Fingers kept warm with gloves. And body completely wrapped in a full-length coat. She started to make her way out of the airport. And into an awaiting car.

"Tree Hill NC." She said. The driver took off into the night.

She looked out the window. Bypassing buildings and neighborhoods.

At last reaching where she had called home for some time.

Getting out of the car. Giving the driver. A handful of money. Then watching as he drove away. Then she started walking up the steps of the hotel.

Going through check in. Now with her room key she goes into her room. Closing her door. Leaving the lights off. Feeling a sense of security under the shield of darkness. The moon shining bright outside her window.

Holding onto the album she held close to her. One item of value she made sure to grab. Before the place burned down around her. Clutching it to her chest.

Her eyes start to close. Sleep soon following.

…

 **Author's Note: Thank you so much. All the fans of this story. I'm so incredibly humbled and happy to see how much you are enjoying and investing into the lives of these characters. I read and look forward to every review. I take your thoughts and ideas into consideration. The person who suggested an extra chapter. Hope this makes your day even more beautiful. Until next time readers. :}**


	19. Chapter 19

**Taken Away**

 **Chapter 18**

 _You can't hide from life._

 _Eventually you have to live it._

Nathan and Haley and Jamie. Sat at the kitchen table. Eating breakfast as Jamie told them about his tryout and reuniting with Andre and Skills.

"This is so exciting a new generation of basketball and the Ravens." "Keep us up to date on everything especially when your first game is."

"We probably will fill way more seats than most people."

"Because everyone is going to want to see you." "And we may or may not be very proud loud cheering parents."

"It comes with the territory just so you know what to expect." Haley said. Looking to him.

Jamie smiled at her. "I wouldn't expect anything else from you both." Jamie said. Looking back at them.

A knocking at the front door. Sent Jamie rushing to open it.

"Hey Sam." Jamie said. Smiling at her.

"Hi Scott." Sam said softly. Hugging him lightly.

As she walked inside.

"Morning Mr. and Mrs. Scott." Sam said happily.

"Good morning Sam!" They said in unison.

"Would you like some breakfast.?" Haley asked. Looking in her direction.

"No thank you." "I appreciate the offer but I just came by to ride to school with Jamie." Sam said. Looking over at him. Then back at Haley.

"It's fine sweetheart I'm sure we'll be seeing you soon." "And at Jamie's first game eventually." Haley said.

"Of course I wouldn't miss it for anything." Sam said in response.

Taking her hand as they headed for the door. Jamie turned his head looking to his parents as he spoke. "I'll be home later on today." "I'm going over to Sam's house." Jamie said them.

"Alright dinner will be here waiting for you." "Have a good day you two." Haley said. Watching as they went out the door.

"Were we ever that young.?" Haley asked. Turning to Nathan.

"They're so cute." Haley said. Smiling.

"We were that young once." "And look at us now." "The love between us is practically overflowing." "We're stronger than we've been in so long." Nathan said. Looking into her eyes.

Taking her in his arms. As she relaxed into him. Leaning over kissing him. Touching his face lightly with hand. They're eyes locked on each other.

"Can you imagine if he ended up marrying her in high school just like we did.?" Nathan asked.

"I can but neither of them are ready for that."

"We were flying on love and teenage hormones it took a lot to get to this point."

"And I would marry you all over again." "You were and will always be the love of my life."

Haley said. Looking him in his eyes.

"I'm completely in love with you." "Haley James Scott." "I look forward to spending the rest of our life together."

"Growing deeper in love as the years go by and we will have had so much that happened our albums are filled."

"We spend our mornings watching the sun rise and falling asleep under the stars at night."

"The waves rushing around us at the beach house Nathan said. Looking back at her.

"That sounds perfect." Haley said.

Leaning over kissing him.

Bringing her closer to him. Wiping her face with his hand.

"Hales are you crying.?" Nathan said. Into her eyes.

"I'm just so happy." "I can't contain it." Haley said softly.

"Then don't this is forever." Nathan said. Taking her hand.

As they walked up the stairs. Through the hallway. And into their room.

"Always and forever I promise." Nathan said. Looking into her eyes.

"I'm so in love with you." "I want to have another baby."

Haley said. Looking back at him.

Reconnecting their lips. Nathan laid them on the bed.

Shutting the door slowly.

….

School had let out minutes ago. Jamie and Sam were on the way. To Sam's house. Sam was driving. Jamie was excited. He had never been inside it.

Eventually the two got to the door. She opened it slowly.

Jamie's eyes scanned the room. His eyes going to the pictures on the walls.

"It's beautiful Sam." Jamie said. Looking back at her.

"Thanks my mom had a way of making home feel very unique and comfortable." "And she was always trying this new recipe or design."

Sam said. looking up at him.

"Want to see my room.?" Sam asked him.

"Sure." Your mom sounds fun." "Could I meet her.?" Jamie asked.

"No you can't." Sam said. Feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"Why not.?" Jamie asked.

"Because she's dead." Sam said.

…

Looking through the pictures. Once more. Smiling all the way through. Her heart aching at the memories she relived with every new image.

Her outfit from the other night put safely away. Now she had on a black sweater and dark blue jeans. Her hair down.

Eventually she would show herself. And explain her purpose as to why she was here. Especially given the circumstances of her departure.

But in this moment, she could simply just be herself. Without having the world's judgement on her back.

….

"Meet your little sister." Lucas said.

Showing his sons, the beautiful little girl. With Dark hair and eyes. Who moved around at every voice she heard.

Brooke looked over at her boys and her husband. And felt her heart ache. With a happiness, she had never known.

…


	20. Chapter 20

**Taken Away**

 **Chapter 19**

 _'Who knows what true happiness is, not the conventional word.. but the naked terror. To the lonely themselves, that wears a mask, the most miserable outcast hugs some memory.. or some illusion._

Putting his hand on Sam's shoulder. As he started to speak. "I'm sorry from the little you've told me. She was an amazing person and really loved you." Jamie said. Sam moving from under his touch. Turning around so they were face to face. Tears running down her face.

"Keeping this secret has been so incredibly difficult." "But the last thing I wanted to do was make it seem like I was comparing my situation with yours or trying to overshadow it in some way." Sam said. Looking back at him.

"I never would have thought that." "We are friends first what you're going through is just as important as what I was going through."

Jamie said to her.

"If it was just the two of you for all those years." "Who is taking care of you now.?" Jamie asked her.

Sam looked back at him. Her facial expression distant. She started to speak again. "I am." "I've been taking care of myself for a year now." "In a matter of months I'll be 18 and everything will be fine." Sam said to him.

"Sam this is far from fine." "Your only 17, living in this house alone. Having to do everything yourself." "Because you won't let anyone help you." "It doesn't have to be that way." "We all care about you so much. Especially me."

Jamie said. Looking into Sam's eyes.

"No I don't want or need anyone else to know about this." Sam said.

"I only told you because I trust you."

Sam said. Tears welling up in her eyes.

"I can't just keep quiet about this Sam." "You need someone to take care of you don't you think your mom would have wanted that.?" Jamie asked her.

"Jamie please once everyone knows it will change everything." Sam pleaded.

Jamie looked back at her. The silence between them spoke louder than any words that could have been spoken.

Sam took his hand. Leading him as they got into the hallway.

Stopping after a while in front of a door. That she opened. Turning the knob carefully.

The two walk inside. She closes the door behind them.

Letting go of his hand. While she laid on her bed. She looked over at him. He got on the other side of her. And laid down. Holding her in his arms.

Jamie knew exactly what he should do. But his heart was conflicted. Right and wrong. Love and hate. It all seemed even more confusing. What he wanted was to be there for her. And that is just what he did.

…

Growing restless barely leaving her hotel room. She at last decided to leave it behind her. And get back into town. Patience was never a virtue for her. Gathering her clothes. Stuffing them into her remaining luggage. Opening the door. Going through it quickly. Making her way into a car. Putting in the key. Starting the car. Taking a breath. Letting the heat warm coolness in the air. Eventually beginning to drive. Driving slowly. Keeping her eyes down attempting to not be seen by anyone.

Then again she knew hiding wasn't an option anymore. And had a past to make peace with. And people who probably wouldn't want to see her face again. But she had come back here. Not for herself. The one person she loved the most in the world existed. And she wouldn't leave them behind again.

Stopping the car at the red light. Being back here. Made her feel haunted. As if no matter how far she went and what she did. Her life was defined by her mistakes alone. And that bothered her.

She had burned a lot of bridges and left the worse impression. Stopping in front of the house. Watching the people leave their home. A twinge of jealousy went through her. As she kept driving. Reaching the place, she had once called home.

…


	21. Chapter 21

**Taken Away**

 **Chapter 20**

 _'Time takes it all, whether you want it to or not. Time takes it all, time bears it away.. and in the end.. there is only darkness. Sometimes we find others in that darkness, and sometime we lose them there again.'"_

In the morning

Jamie laid there. Simply watching as Sam slept beside him.

Attempting to put himself in her shoes. Trying to decide the choices he would have made given his life before and the amount of fullness and enrichment his world had gained in such a short period of time.

As she started to awaken. She felt this sense of calm. Her truth now revealed gave her hope. Which is one thing she had been convinced wasn't meant for her. Smiling as she looked over him. He smiled back.

"Good morning." Jamie said softly.

"Morning how long have you been up.?" Sam asked. Looking back at him. Feeling the need to keep the world away.

"A few minutes." "I just didn't want you to wake up and see that I left."

"I wanted to make sure you knew why I stayed over last night."

"And that nothing you told me changes anything between us."

Jamie said to her.

Taking a breath as she sat up. Looking back at him.

"I was a mess yesterday I'm surprised."

"I didn't send you running out of here."

"I don't let people into my life or my heart."

"And you have found a place in both." Sam said. Linking her fingers with his.

Looking into her eyes as he spoke. "You showed me that I was capable of knowing what it meant to truly care for someone." "And I need you know your safe here with me. Wherever we are." Jamie said.

"I always felt safe when I was around you." "Everything is even more intense now because of the feelings we have for each other." "That go beyond friendship." "That we haven't even sorted out yet." "In terms of what it means and where it's going." Sam said. Looking to him.

"I like you and you like me." "That is more than enough for now."

Jamie said. Leaning over as he kissed her.

"I have to go home and change and hope my parents didn't notice I didn't come home." Jamie said. As he started to get up.

"Or we could skip today and spend the day together." "I'm nowhere near ready to let you go yet." Sam said. Taking his hand in hers.

"Sounds great." "But I really do need to go home." "To shower and change and let my parents know I'm okay." Jamie said. As he got up and headed for the door.

"Afterwards meet me at the outside my house." Sam said to him.

"See you Sam." Jamie said. Smiling at her.

"Very soon." Sam said. Looking back at him.

Watching as he walked out of her room. And went into the hallway. Then down the stairs. Slowly walking out the front door. Closing it behind him.

Jamie saw his parent's cars sitting in the driveway. Meaning neither of them had gone to work yet. Which also meant that they knew he hadn't come home. And were waiting for him. Taking a breath. Bracing himself for their reactions. As he turned the knob of the front door. Walking inside closing it behind him carefully. Looking up to see his mom and dad staring back at him.

"James Lucas Scott." "Where have you been all night long.?" Haley said. Her arms crossed in front of her.

Nathan put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he has a valid explanation for why he didn't come home." Nathan said. Looking to Jamie.

"I'm sorry I didn't call or text." "Me staying out all night wasn't planned." "I was with Sam." Jamie said to them.

"Her parents were fine with you just staying over there.?" Haley asked looking to him.

Jamie took a breath. Trying to figure out how to answer his mother.

"Why haven't we met her parents yet.?" "The two of you have been practically glued to each other since you met." "She's been over plenty of times and I just think maybe you need a break from her for a while."

"You have your own life and things going on." "Basketball, family, your other friends, and enjoying your junior year, focusing on your own future." Haley said to him.

Putting her hand on his. As she looked in his eyes.

Nathan started to talk. Joining Haley at her side.

"It's not that we don't like Sam or want you two to stop being friends." "We just don't want you to lose any more time from your life." Nathan said. Looking to his son.

"I understand what you both are saying and I respect that and will tune more into my own life but I'm not just going to drop Sam." "Especially now." Jamie said. Looking away as he realized that the conversation was far from over.

"What exactly are you saying.?" "What do you mean especially now.?" "Jamie answer me." Haley said. Looking up at him.

"I just came home to make sure you both knew I was alright and to change and get ready." Jamie said. Looking to her.

"Jamie I still need an answer what is so crucial about right now that taking some time away from Sam would be difficult.?" Haley asked.

Jamie knew that he wouldn't be able to be in and out like he wanted.

And that without an answer the questions would continue.

"I said I she could trust me and I can't break that." Jamie said.

Sitting down on the steps.

Nathan and Haley looked to each other than back at him.

"Honey if Sam is in trouble or in need of help you have to tell us."

Haley said. Walking over to him.

Jamie thought back to last night. Then he thought of the day they first met. And all the other days in between. The idea of Sam living in that house like she was. Caused his heart to ache.

Their situations weren't the same at all. Sam was all alone. Between Carrie for most of his life. And his parents now. He never knew what it meant to truly have no one. Knowing the truth now. He had to be honest.

Looking both his parents in the eyes. As he spoke.

"Sam's mom died." "A year ago it was always just the two of them." "Since that time Sam has been living alone and fending for herself." "She doesn't have any other family." "I don't know what to do or how to help her." Jamie said. Looking to them.

"You did the right thing." "Telling us this is going to give her the chance to get some help." "Thank you for trusting us." Haley said. Looking to him.

"She's going to hate after she finds out about this." Jamie said. Looking back at her. As she wrapped her arms around him.

"Or she'll thank you for doing for her." "What she couldn't for herself." Haley said. Hugging him.

"Thank you momma." "I love you." Jamie said softly.

Remembering moments similar to this one. His mom always knowing what to say or do to make the world okay. Even if it was only for a few minutes.

"I love you too Jamie." Haley said emotion thick in her voice. Trying to keep her composure. Tears brimming her eyes. She never thought she would hear him call her mom or tell him he loved her again.

Their son was remembering more and more. He was coming back to them. At last their house. Felt like home.

… **.**

 **Author's Note: Thoughts on the chapter.? predictions.? Thank you for your ongoing support.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Taken Away**

 **Chapter 21**

 _"And once you lose yourself, you have two choices: find the person you used to be... or lose that person completely."_

After waiting some time. Looking at the clock on her phone. She realized Jamie wasn't coming. Maybe his parents were more upset about him staying out late than either of them had thought or he changed his mind and went to school instead. Sam looked around the house. Taking a breath. As the memories made here hit her. The mixture of emotions caused her to close her eyes.

It was getting harder and harder to live here. Knowing that day after day and night after night. She was alone. Recently the idea of leaving. Became much more than a simple thought.

She had grown up here and had loved it. Now though it all just reminded her of what she didn't have. After her mom died she started to drift into the background. Eventually becoming almost unnoticed.

Her phone that used to ring constantly. Stopped and at first she cared. Eventually though she found new people to hang out with. But none of them really knew her. Which was just how she liked it. She had accepted that her life was going to always be lived alone. Until she had met Jamie that day seeing in his eyes what she had lost in herself.

Turning off her phone after not getting any texts or calls from him. Sam headed upstairs. Into the hallway. Through the door of her bedroom.

…

Jamie reread the letter. Putting it in an envelope. Deciding that he would hand it to her instead of just dropping it off in her mailbox. Walking out of his house. And in the direction of her house. The envelope shaking in his hand. As his other hand knocked on the door. Minutes later hearing footsteps then the sound of the door opening.

Smiling at him as she leaned over to hug him.

"There you are." "I was beginning to think you forgot about me."

Sam said. Taking his hand in hers closing the door behind them.

"I missed you." "We can finally take off." "My car is full of gas just point to a direction and we're there." Sam said to him.

Jamie handed her the envelope.

"What's this.?" Sam asks.

"A letter." "Read it." "We can talk about it after." Jamie said.

Watching while she opened the envelope. And unfolded the letter.

Reading the words line by line. Getting to the end. Wiping her eyes.

The letter falling to the floor. Emotion in her voice made it hard to talk.

Jamie put in hand on hers. "Sam listen." He began to say.

"Get out!." "Get the hell out of my house!." Sam yelled. Tears running down her face. "I can't believe I trusted you." "I thought you cared about me." Sam said. Tears pouring from eyes.

"Of course I care Sam." "That's why I had to say something." "Try and understand I just want you to have what you should have had all this time." " A family, love, a home." "You may be upset with me now."

"But you mean to much for me to just ignore what you told me."

"Like I said in the letter." "You always have a room at my house." Jamie said to her. As he started to leave. She saw this and quickly grabbed his hand. Stopping him causing the two to be face to face. Leaning over as she pulled him to her in a hug. Squeezing tightly tears streaming down her eyes as she spoke. "Thank you." She said quietly. Emotion thick in her voice. Minutes later letting him go. Watching as he left her house to go back to his own.

Closing the door behind him. She took her time going back upstairs to her bedroom. Opening and closing the door behind herself. Looking at the calendar on her wall. Which she had marked all the way to her 18th birthday. And the bag she had packed and ready to take with her. When she planned to leave town. Sitting right next to her bed.

She stared at it. Taking a breath. As she sat on her bed. Wrapping her arms around herself. Looking at a picture of her and her mother. A small smile coming across her face. The sun beginning to set outside her window.

Jamie had told his parents about going over to Sam's. They were relieved to hear that she had taken his letter and news of him telling her secret so well. And were proud of him for his gesture. Then told him that they had planned to go over to Sam's house and talk with her and see how exactly they could help. Jamie thanked them. And went to his room.

Once inside got out his phone and texted Andre. _Rivercourt.?_ Jamie simply typed. Minutes later a reply popping up. _Sure I'll meet you there._ Jamie changed and got his basketball. Then headed out the door.

….

She looked around her home. This wave of nostalgia hit her. She had spent many years in this house. And knew this neighborhood and the people in it very well.

If it wasn't for her needing to be back here. She would of never returned regardless of the good she tried to accomplish. The bad events of her life always overshadowed everything.

This time though when she left again. It wouldn't be empty handed. The music filling the room. As she looked at more pictures. Laid out on her floor.

Her bedroom walls color. Giving her comfort.

…..


	23. Chapter 23

**Taken Away**

 **Chapter 22**

 _Sometimes the people_

 _You love the most._

 _Leave._

 _Because their scared._

 _They might love you back._

Walking into the River court. Memories flooded Jamie's mind. Like a Dame being broken. The ball falling from his hands. As he quickly sat down.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder turned him around.

"Are you okay.?" Andre asked him with concern in his voice.

"Yea I am I've just been remembering so much more about my life than I ever expected to or prepared myself for." Jamie said. "Thanks for meeting me I know it was last minute." Jamie said. Looking up at him.

Taking a seat on the other side of bench. As Andre started to speak.

"It was no problem." "I figured you needed someone to talk to." "And I'm always here for you." "Just like you were for me." Andre said in response.

"I'm going to work on being a better friend I've been really slacking lately." Jamie said to him.

"Given everything you've had to deal with I'm not surprised by that." "Plus you've been hanging out a lot with Sam." "I've heard of her we don't run in the same circles but she's never been anything but decent to me." "Her mom was a really good lady my mom and her were friends." "It's just really sad knowing how things ended for her." Andre said. Looking back at Jamie.

"Yea I can imagine her dying so unexpectedly really shook Sam." Jamie said to him.

"Jamie that's not what happened." "Sam's mom is not dead." "She left her." Andre said. Seeing the shock and surprise that came across his face.

…

Sam held on tight to the picture she slept with under her pillow every night. Wiping her eyes. Wondering if she truly was the reason her mother had done what she did. The day replaying in her mind.

Hearing a knock at the door. Sent her off the couch. And walking to the door carefully. Taking her steps slowly. Hopeful the other person wouldn't be able to tell that she had been crying. Turning the knob carefully. Hearing the sound of her phone ringing. Caused her to stop. Leaving the person at the other end to knock once more. Eventually leaving the sound of the car. Turned her head. Then she focused her attention on the phone call she was having.

"Jamie what Is it.?" Sam said to him.

"Why didn't you tell me.?" He asked her.

"What are you talking about.?" Sam said.

"The truth about your mom." Jamie said.

"I'll come to you." Sam said to him.

Taking off outside her house. And into her car.

Reaching the River court in a short period of time.

Getting out of her car. Looking up as she walked over to Jamie.

Once they were face to face. He leaned over hugging her tightly.

Pulling apart the two sat down next to each other. As Sam looked away then turned to face him. As she began to talk.

"I got home from school." "I didn't notice her car in the driveway." "Which wasn't a huge deal she didn't always use it go places anyway." "Walking inside my house I go up the stairs and call her name and head to room. Where I knocked on the door." "Eventually opening it." "Only to notice her stuff was gone." "Everything she ever had was with her." "Accept for me." Sam said. Looking up at him.

"As far as I'm concerned she's dead to me." Sam said to him.

"I want a family." "I miss having one."

Sam said to him.

….


	24. Chapter 24

**Taken Away**

 **Chapter 23**

 _Much as some of us fight it, our parents have a mystical hold over us, the power to affect our thoughts and emotions the way only they can. It's a bond that changes over time, but doesn't diminish, even if they're half a world away, or in another world entirely. It's a power we never fully understand. We're left only to wonder that when our time comes, what kind of hold will we have on our children?_

Maybe it's for the best that she didn't answer the door. I kept trying to think of what I would say to her once we were face to face. But nothing came to my mind. I imagine I would just look at her. Try to capture all the change that took place with her since the last time I saw her. Then I expected a response from her or a door slammed into my face.

What I had done was unforgiveable. But I just had to see her one last time.

She started to pull out and drove onto the road. Back to her house. Quickly getting inside her home. Closing the door behind her. Taking a breath as she clutched the album of photos in her hands.

Sam was the only proof. I had that I wasn't completely unfixable. She had always been my hope. From the minute, I found out I was pregnant. When she was born. And all the years afterward.

Looking at the photos. She ran her fingers over the birth certificate.

 _Child Samantha Walker_

 _Mother: Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer_

 _Father:_

My regrets were imbedded in me. Like roots from a really old tree. I had loved and lost and ran. In the end I had nothing but pictures and memories to show for my life. And that I guess is exactly what I deserved.

….

I took Sam back to my house. The 4 of us talked about everything. And my parents decided that the best and most logically choice. At least for now. Was that Sam would stay with us. She would have a home and a family. When she graduated high school, they would sit down again and ask her what she wanted to do next.

Sam hugged them both. She was overwhelmed with emotion. They didn't have to do this. But were choosing to because they cared. She had never known this kind of kindness. And wanted to be sure they didn't regret their decision. She was going to make them proud of her.

Nathan and Haley had gone to sleep.

Jamie looked over at her. As he started to speak.

"This exactly what I wanted for you." "I just didn't expect it to be so close to home." "This whole arrangement is a huge possibility for you."

"Nothing should get in the way of that." "What is happening between us needs to end." "I think that would make the most sense."

"We can be friends and in time family." "Nothing more."

Jamie said to her.

"I know." Sam said softly.

Removing her hand from his.

"But we can still have tonight."

"Can't we make the most out of it at my place.?" Sam asked.

Looking to him.

Jamie took a breath. Realizing what she meant.

"Tonight it can simply be just me and you."

"Without the weight of pasts holding us back."

Jamie said in response.

"Let's go." Sam said softly.

Leaning over kissing him. As she took his hand heading out the front door.

…

 **Author's note: Let me know your thoughts readers.? Leave it in the reviews.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Taken Away**

 **Chapter 24**

 _it's that feeling you get at 17_

 _or 18 that nobody in the history_

 _of the world, has ever been this close_

 _or has ever loved as fiercely or laughed_

 _as hard or cared as much..._

Last night would live on in their memories and hearts. Their reality was entwined with the other. But it would be different in every way. Knowing all of this beforehand. The two still decided to lead with their hearts. Spending a portion of the night at the beach. Then going back to Sam's where they spent the night.

Love was about sacrifice. At least that's what I had been taught. If I ever needed proof of that it was right next to me. Moving away stray hair from her eyes. A smile coming across my face. Watching as she put her hand on mine. Her eyes looking back at me. Smiling with this sense of peace I had never seen.

"I like this face." She said. Touching my face with her hand.

"I love you." "Every part especially your heart." I said in response.

"Last night was very eventful." She said. Looking back at him.

I was taken off guard. I had just told her I loved her and she didn't just not say it back. But she was trying to act like it never happened. And that hurt.

Taking a breath. As I looked back at her. "Yea nothing like sandcastles and a late night swim to make you feel alive." I said to her.

"Then everything that went on with us here in this room." She said. Looking into my eyes.

"I should get going you know school and stuff." I said. Getting up as I started getting redressed. Not noticing her hand going to my arm. As she looked up at me.

"You're just leaving." "I thought we would get breakfast and go to school together." She said. Looking back at me.

"No I'll get something on the way and then head to class." I said. Heading out the door. And into my car. Driving away.

Turning off my phone. Stuffing into my pocket as I headed to Karen's order a to go meal and eat it in my car. Minutes later I was on my way to school.

Some time later I get inside and start the day.

Hours later. Walking in the direction of my car.

Feeling a tap on my shoulder. I turn around. Expecting one person instead I am face to face with someone I've only heard about."

"Jamie Scott." "I never thought I'd get the chance to talk to you alone."

"Your always hanging around someone." "I get it I'm the same way."

She said. Looking back at me.

"How are you Madison.?" I asked her.

Smiling as she responded. "Off to cheer practice the first game of the season is coming up in a matter of days." "Everyone is full of excitement."

"We'll be seeing each other since you're on the team and I'll be cheering for you and the other team members." "I'll look out for you." I said to her.

"Before I forget here is your invitation to my party." "Drinks, food, music, my pool, no parents, it will be a fun time." "Hope I see you there." She said. Smiling at me. Putting her hand on my shoulder as she squeezed it. And walked in the direction of the school again.

Taking a look at the flyer more closely. As he heard Andre's voice behind him. Taking his eyes off of it. Listening while Andre spoke.

"Dude the most popular girl in school just invited you to her party."

"I cannot believe it." "We have to go." "Her parties are legendary." Andre said with excitement in his voice.

"Sounds good to me and I welcome your company." I said. Looking back at him.

"After the game this party will be a life changing experience." "Popularity is at your door just out of reach." Andre said. Looking to me.

"Let's get to practice." I said to him. As he filled me on Madison and the reputation of her parties.

…

The look in his eyes. And the feeling in voice when he told me he loved me.

Had taken me by surprise and I just froze. A boy had never said anything like that to me before. I didn't know how to tell him what I felt so I said nothing.

Seeing the look on his face afterwards. Made me want to burst into tears. I wanted so much to stop him from leaving. Instead I just let him go.

Sam wiped her eyes. Shaking her head. As she got into her car and headed home. Driving slowly since the road was practically empty. The memories of the other night sent chills through her body.

I had never been so vulnerable. He unlocked this hidden part of myself and I couldn't go back now. My heart was open and feelings were coming from every direction. Especially when it came to him.

Parking in the place she used to call her home. She opened the door and went to her room. Grabbing the hoodie, he had given her. Placing it under her arm as she began to head back down the stairs.

Stopping as she noticed the room her mother used to be in open. The door practically closed. Except for the small crack in the door. Making it easy to open. Not remembering going anywhere near the room. Sam took careful steps walking over to the door. As she turned the knob slowly.

The door opening slowly. Looking around the room. Emotion caught in her throat. Remembering the last time, she had been in here. The frame falling on the ground. Sam's eyes looked up. Now face to face with her unexpected house guest.

"Sammie." Peyton said softly.

"Momma." Sam said quietly. Tears welling up in her eyes. As she shut the door. Taking heavy steps down the stairs. Getting into her car. Driving away.

Trying to catch her breath. As the tears in her eyes clouded her vision.

To preoccupied in her own mixture of emotions. To notice the direction, she was driving in. The sounds of loud honking cause her to swerve.

….


	26. Chapter 26

**Taken Away**

 **Chapter 25**

 _Perhaps we all give the best of our hearts uncritically…to those who hardly think about us in return."_

Haley was putting laundry away. She had already been in her and Nathan's room. And was now in Jamie's. Opening the door carefully. Closing it behind it herself. As she began to open drawers. Placing the clothes carefully inside. Then closing back, the drawers. Going through each one. Eventually making it through almost all of them. Now reaching the last one.

Smiling as she looked at the jersey number. Haley was so proud. Nathan was as well. He had truly seemed to have recovered from everything he had gone through. Seeming happy and whole in his new life. Attempting to close the last remaining drawer was more difficult. The clothes folded and pressed down. Haley didn't know why it wasn't closing. As she began to go through the drawer and tried to shut it again. An envelope fell out onto the floor right in front of Haley. The envelope seal was broken and there was no stamp on it. So, she assumed it was not meant to be mailed. The front of the envelope was blank. Unsure of whether or not to read it. Haley had put it back. But she couldn't ignore this feeling. That was telling her take a look at what was inside. Taking a breath. She decided to take the folded papers out. Unfolding them slowly. As she started to read her heart dropping the first words. Cutting into her heart.

 _Dear mom._ Haley read line by line the more she read the deeper she found herself inside Jamie's true feelings. And once she was finished. She put it back into the envelope. Wiping her eyes with her hands.

I am being way to emotional. I need to get it together. And get out of this room. Haley thought to herself. As she began to finish putting away the last of her laundry. Hearing the call of her name. She wiped her eyes again.

"I'm in here." She said. Trying to sound as normal as she could.

Nathan walking inside the room. following the voice of his wife.

"Hey Hales." He said. Smiling taking her in his arms.

Haley relaxed against him. "I found this letter in the drawer." "While I was putting away some of Jamie's clothes." "And It just got to me."

"Which I really wasn't expecting I should have just left it alone." "Now that I know what it's inside it." "I can't get it out of my mind." Haley said. Looking up at him.

"Let me read it." Nathan said. Haley took the envelope out of the open drawer and handed it to Nathan. Watching as he opened the envelope. And unfolded the letter. Nathan read line by line until the very end.

Putting it back into the envelope and holding it in his hand. Looking over at Haley as he spoke. "I see exactly why you were emotional." "He was really honest and raw in this letter." "There is so much in here that he didn't comfortable telling us which is why he wrote to her."

"We are going to talk to him about this." "When he gets home."

"It's clear right here that as well adjusted and put together as he presents himself this is proof that we really need to figure out what we can do to help him I think him talking to a therapist or a counselor would really be the best course of action." "From 5 to 17 she was his world." "As much as we hate that they're years together impacted him." "Then being taken from her was another change." "For her to end up dead doesn't give him the option to have closure."

"Maybe with a 3rd party involved someone outside the family that he feels like he can trust and really talk to." "Who could give him the tools and guidance he needs to truly start healing." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

"This sounds really promising." "I just don't want him to shut down on us and push us away." "It finally feels like he's back I just don't want to do anything to cause him to regress in anyway." Haley said her voice full of concern.

"It won't we are in complete agreement on this." "It's going to be up to us both to reassure him that he's safe and loved and nothing he says or does will ever change how much we love him." Nathan says. Taking her hand in his.

Leaning over as she kissed him. "Thank you for being my rock through all of this." "I don't know how I would have survived without you." Haley says. Looking into his eyes.

"I love you Haley James." "You have been the calm in my storm." "For as long as I've known you." "Everything we have gone through has only strengthened us as a couple and as people."

"We're going to our boy through this no matter it takes." Nathan said to her.

"I love you too Nathan Scott." "I still have no idea what on earth I did to deserve your love and loyalty but I am grateful every single day."

Haley said to him. Leaning over as she kissed him again.

Nathan took her hand as the couple walked out of Jamie's room. Into the hallway and into their own room. Shutting the door behind them.

Haley starts to walk more into the bedroom. Nathan walks behind her. Watching as she starts to take off her shirt.

"How it is possible you get more beautiful with every time I look at you.?" Nathan asks looking up looking over at her.

"I have no idea I feel the exact same way about you."

"So unbelievably sexy." "How I do control myself.?" She said. Touching his face. While she looked into his eyes.

"Before I lose all train of thought let me show you my surprise." Haley said. While she took off the remainder of her shirt. And took Nathan's hand. Putting it on her back.

"Right here read it." Haley said to him.

 _Always and forever._ Smiling as he looked up at her.

"Now it's in our hearts and visible on my body."

"Our love will last a lifetime." Haley said. Looking to him.

Nathan leaned over kissing her. Taking her in his arms.

As she caught her breath. Staring into his eyes. Laying them on the bed in front of her. Smiling as got on top of him. Leaning down reconnecting their lips.

…

Sam caught her breath. The car stopping in an empty parking lot. Wiping her eyes. Trying to understand and figure out where her mother had came from. Why she was here. And what did she want.? Those questions swirled around in her head. As she began to drive on the road once more.

Attempting to keep her mind clear enough to make it to her destination. There were few places in Tree hill that you could without someone you know popping up. Which wasn't a bad thing at all. But in moments like these when you wanted to be alone. Sam knew exactly where she would go. Driving nonstop until she reached her destination.

Parking her car in the nearest empty space. Getting out as she walked. Eventually sitting down. On the ledge. Looking out at the view in front of her.

"People always leave." "Isn't that right mom.?" Sam asked quietly. Her inner turmoil spilling over.

"Your right about that." Peyton said. Walking over slowly to her daughter she hasn't seen in far to long.

"Get away from me!" Sam yelled at her.

Tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know you are upset and angry and full of questions most of all a lot of pain I can't begin to explain how sorry I am for putting you through that." Peyton said. Walking closer to her.

Sam noticing this. Gets up and starts to walk away.

"I don't need you." "I'm practically an adult and will be living life on my own without you in it." "You wasted your time coming back here."

"I won't forgive you." "There is nothing you can say or do."

"To change that you told me how messed up you were after losing your mom then meeting Ellie and getting attached and her dying." "You said those were moments in your life you're never recovered from."

"So for you to do the almost exact same thing to me."

"Makes no sense." "You couldn't love me and do that." Sam said. Tears falling from her eyes.

"That's not true." "You are the one beautiful incredible proof of our love." "Your dad and I were so in love I didn't think it was possible for us to love each other more." "And then we had you." "And it changed what both of us thought and felt about everything." Peyton said. Wiping her eyes.

"Don't bring dad into this." "This is about you." "Dad would have never left me behind no matter what." Sam said. Wiping her eyes again.

"I truly thought I was destined to be alone before we met." "There is not a minute or day that goes by that I don't think about him."

"And while I was away you were on my mind constantly."

Peyton says wiping her eyes. Walking closer to her.

"I already lost dad." "I didn't need to lose you too." Sam said.

As she got off the bridge. And walked into the direction of her car.

"I'm right here." "You didn't lose me." Peyton said to her.

"But you lost me." Sam said. As she got into her car and drove away.

…

 **Author's Note: Love reading your thoughts and ideas about the story. Keep it coming. Let me know what you think of this chapter.? Until next time readers.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Taken Away**

 **Chapter 26**

 _'He felt that his whole life was some kind of dream, and he sometimes wondered whose it was, and whether they were enjoying it.'"_

Jamie had just finished one of his last practices before the first big game of the season and couldn't wait to go into his room and sleep. Thankfully today was Friday so he could rest up today and still have the rest of the weekend to look forward to. Opening the front door to the house with his key. He walked inside closing the door behind him. Hearing footsteps coming from the kitchen. He looked up as they started to come closer.

"Aunt Brooke." Jamie said excitedly. Running up to her as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. The pull apart minutes later.

"I missed you too buddy." Brooke said smiling happily at him.

"I'm sorry it's been awhile since me and uncle Luke have been by."

"We've been busy with work and the boys and that little girl of ours." Brooke says. As she took a closer look at him.

"How are you Jamie.?" Brooke asked curious.

"I'm great tired just finished practicing for the game next week."

Jamie said.

"Just have fun people put way too much pressure on themselves when it comes to sports and winning." "We are going to be there cheering you on." "So that should be fun." "But honestly we all love you so much." "And will be celebrating regardless of what the score is at the end of the game."

"We are going to be around more for you and your mom and dad." "We are family that is forever." "No matter what life throws at us." Brooke said to him.

"I will keep that in mind." Jamie said to her.

She took his hand and they started to walk down the hallway. "You can always talk to me." "I've been through things and have stories." "Aside from that I'm a good listener and don't judge." "Matters of the heart are so complicated." "I know that really well." "Anyway are there any girls you like.?" "I remember high school." "Fun times." Brooke said smiling.

Jamie smiled back at her. "No I was into someone but they didn't feel the same way." "It's not worth mentioning." Jamie said to her.

"That's okay it happens there are so many girls out there." Brooke said to him.

The two arrived in the kitchen. Brooke walked over to Lucas. Lucas got up and hugged Jamie. Once they pulled apart. He started to talk.

"Hi J Luke." "I've missed you." He said.

"I've missed you too." Jamie said.

"You look more and more like me every day."

"Those Scott genes are strong." Lucas said smiling.

Causing Jamie to laugh.

"You all have had your fun." "Now it's my turn." The voice said.

"Lilly." Jamie said happily.

"Come on Jamie let's leave the adults to their talking."

Lilly said. Taking his hand as they left started to leave.

"I'll have him home on time aunt Haley." Lilly said.

Before they went out the door. As she closed it behind her.

Now in the car and driving. Lilly looks over at Jamie.

"My favorite person in the world." Lilly said.

"I've been in town I just didn't really know when the right time to drop in and see you would be." "So tell me about what's been going on." Lilly asked him.

Jamie began to talk telling her about Sam and him and himself. Eventually the car stopping as the place was reached.

"Wow." "Sounds very intense." "Which is exactly what you don't need."

"Jamie you've been through so much it's not your job to save her or anyone else."

"You have your own emotions and feelings to deal with."

"All I care about is that you're okay."

"Truly that is the only thing we want to make sure stays that way."

Lilly said to him.

"Now let me show you why I bought you out here." She said to him.

As she got out of the car. Jamie followed her.

The two-kept walking until Lilly stopped.

"Make a wish." Lilly said. As she looked over at him. Then up at the night sky.

Lilly and Jamie laid down on the blankets in front of them talking and laughing. Their voices echoing into the darkness.

"You are just the cutest little girl in the world." Haley said. As she held Brooke's daughter. The baby looking up at her.

"You are so good with her Hales." "Does being around her and the twins make you want to have another baby.?" Brooke asked her.

Haley looked over at her. As she started to talk.

"Honestly I've brought it up to Nathan." "The more I think about though." "It wouldn't be fair to a new baby who need all of our attention." "When we have Jamie who needs us so much more than we realized." Haley said. Pausing as she tried to control her emotions.

"We'll just be aunt Haley and uncle Nathan." "That means the world to us." Haley said to her.

"It'll be okay." Brooke said. Hugging her.

"I hope so." Haley said. Hugging her back.

Quickly wiping her eyes.

….

Brooke and Lucas along with their family had gone home minutes later.

Nathan and Haley waited for Jamie in the living room.

Haley grabbing Nathan's hand. Hearing the front door open. Watching Jamie walk through the door closing it behind him. While Nathan called him into the room. Asking him to sit with us. He looks to his dad then at me. Choosing a seat right next to us. As he looked to us both. Taking a breath. Nathan handing me the envelope. While I look to Jamie and begin to talk.

"I accidently found this letter when I was putting away your laundry."

"I read it and it broke my heart." I said. Pausing while I wiped my eyes.

"Your dad read it to." "We decided afterwards that the both of us think it would be a really beneficial idea for you to go and talk to a therapist."

"About everything you went through with Carrie." "A person you could trust and open up to who has the skills and training needed to give you the best help possible."

"You've made so much progress." "But there are things you have to deal with in order to move on and live the life you deserve to be living." Haley said. Taking Jamie's hand in hers. Squeezing it reassuringly.

Nathan putting his hand on Jamie's shoulder. As he started to speak.

"We love you so much." "And want to do everything we can to make sure you live the best life possible."

"We can't lose you again." Nathan said. Voice breaking. "Please be honest okay." Nathan said. Stopped talking. Wiping his eyes. Jamie wrapping his arms around his father.

Tears welling up in own eyes. "Don't cry daddy." "I'm going to be okay." Jamie said. Tears falling from his eyes.

As he held onto to his dad tightly.

…


	28. Chapter 28

**Taken Away**

 **Chapter 27**

 _'To be nobody-but-yourself - in a world which is doing its best, night and day, to make you everybody else - means to fight the hardest battle which any human being can fight; and never stop fighting.'"_

The next day

The office was quiet. The ticking of the clock happened every once in a while. Jamie had been here for a few minutes now. Trying to think of what to say. The therapist started to talk. Causing Jamie to look up at him.

"From the information I've learned." "You've gone through a lot in your life." "But I don't want to strictly go by word of mouth." "I want you to tell me what your life was like before you came back to Tree Hill.?" The therapist asked. Looking back at Jamie.

"Well Carrie and I moved around so much." "I never had the time to get to really know people." "School was just a place to be until I went home again eventually after a few weeks or months." "I would get home and she would be packing up everything we owned."

"I never understood why life was so unbalanced." "I felt restless every time we moved."

"Knowing that it would mean new people and having to stay below the radar." "She always said not to volunteer information to anyone."

"I remember one time I tried to run away." "I was tired of it." "The moving, lack of family, the hiding, I wanted to have a life."

"And she said I couldn't leave I wouldn't survive without her and that she needed me." "So I went back and never tried that again."

"She seemed so desperate and scared at the thought of losing me." "I never wanted to hurt her." "I loved her." "She was my mom so I thought."

"I feel so stupid I never looked into anything." "I just believed what she told me."

"Meanwhile everyone that loved me was suffering and blaming themselves all because of her." Jamie said. Wiping his eyes.

"I wanted to save her." "And protect her." "I didn't want her to be alone." Jamie said. Looking up at him.

"What she did was wrong and she spent your life trying to justify her mistakes."

"Regardless of what she had endured before you came into her life"

"She no right to kidnap you and then make you feel guilty and wrong for wanting to have an existence of substance." "Instead of living out of suitcases."

"You feel a sense of responsibility for people who are hurting or are in crisis because somewhere in your subconscious you knew that the arrangement you were in was not supposed to be happening."

"You may be 17 but in your mind, you're still that 5-year-old boy who just wanted to go home to his family."

"And felt abandoned by everyone you knew." "Because there was no was no one to rescue you."

"And now that your free of that life." "You push boundaries and gravitate towards unhealthy relationships because it's your comfort zone."

The therapist said. Looking at Jamie said.

"You are no longer under her control." "You have so many people who love you and are with you on this journey."

"She's dead." "You don't have to worry about her going back and taking you away."

"Your parents love you so much." "Don't push them or any of your other loved ones."

"That would be exactly what she would want." "To continue to cripple you and keep you stuck." "You can live Jamie." "You're a survivor."

"The rest of your life is your decision." The therapist said to him.

The session ended minutes later.

Jamie got off the couch. Scheduled his next appointment. And then left the office. Taking off in his car.

Feeling less weighed down and somewhat clearer already. Honestly looking forward to his next session. Madison had invited him over to her house.

So that's where he was headed now. Following the directions eventually reaching her home. Parking in the street. Walking up the driveway then the stairs.

Trying to take in everything. There was so much to see. Once he got to the front door. He knocked twice then waited.

The door opening minutes later. Madison smiling at him.

"Jamie welcome to my house." "Come on in." She said. Moving aside. Walking inside beside her. As she closed the door behind him.

Jamie's eyes couldn't focus on one thing. This house was huge and really well decorated. "This house is incredible." Jamie said. Looking back at her.

"Thanks my mother would have loved to hear you say that." "She's spent years trying to find the right design pattern for this place."

"Let me show you around." Madison said.

Walking to the living room. Then the kitchen. The pool area out back.

And lastly her room. Looking to him as she spoke.

"I don't usually let people see in here." "But I'll make an exception for you." Madison said. Opening the door. Walking inside as Jamie following behind her.

Looking around the room. Then back at her.

"It's not what I thought it would look like." Jamie said.

"Yea I've built of this reputation of being this spoiled rich girl."

"The reality is my parents have money and this house." "But I'm just a normal girl who happens to have a balcony outside her bedroom window. She said. Looking to him.

"It's nice meeting this version of you." Jamie said. Sticking his hand out as she shook it making her laugh. "I'm actually really sentimental."

"I mean what else do you call it keeping shoelaces from a boy I haven't seen in years wrapped around a spelling bee trophy he let me win."

"By losing the contest on purpose." "You think after all this time I would of forgotten about him." Madison said. Looking back at Jamie.

Handing him the trophy. With the laces. Wrapped around it.

Jamie looked at it. Then back at her. Memories release from his mind.

"Nope he's still in here." Madison said. Putting a hand on her heart.

"We were kids but he was different then all of the rest of the boys I knew."

"I miss him." "I went from seeing him every day." "To him just being gone." Madison said. Wiping her eyes. Embarrassed at the emotion she was displaying in front of a guy she barely knew.

"I'm here Mads." Jamie said. Looking at her.

"It is you." She said emotion in her voice.

"Hi." He said softly.

"God look at me I'm falling apart in front of you." "This is so not how I saw this time together going." Madison said. Looking away from him.

Jamie put his hand on hers. "It's okay this kind of news would surprise anyone." "And I missed you too."

"You're not the only one who held on to their pasts. I have the laces you gave me tied into a pair of shoes I never wear." "You lived on in my heart too." Jamie said to her.

"We're not those kids anymore we're older now." "What we want and the lives we're living are up to us to decide." Jamie said to her.

"What I want to do is show you my pool." Madison said. Looking back at him.

The door to her room burst open.

"What the hell is going on here.?" "Who is this guy!" "Why have you been ignoring my texts.?" The voice yelled.

"Chuck calm down." "I was busy giving a tour of my house." "I was going to get back to you later." Madison said to him.

"This is my friend Jamie." "Jamie this is my boyfriend Chuck." Madison said.

"If you'll excuse us I would like to have a conversation with my girlfriend alone." Chuck said. Looking to Jamie.

"Sure I'll leave you two to do just that." "Bye Madison." "Nice meeting you Chuck." Jamie said as he left the room. Minutes later leaving the house and going in the direction of his house.

"Did you have to be a complete ass.?" "I'm allowed to not be at your beck and call." "And I'm allowed to have friends." "You made him so uncomfortable he left." "I don't know why I put up with you!" Madison yelled.

"Get out of my house Chuck." Madison yelled.

"Baby come on I'm sorry okay."

"I get jealous when I see you with other guys your amazing can you blame me.?" He asks her.

"Whatever be on time for my party I will be waiting for you."

Madison said. Looking back at him.

"I love you Madison your my world." Chuck said.

"I love you too." Madison said. Looking into his eyes.

"Are you going to spend the night.?" She asks him.

"If you want me to.?" He says to her.

"No we both need to calm down." Madison said to him.

"Goodnight Chuck." Madison said to him.

"Night." He said. Walking out of her room.

Waiting until she heard the front door of her house open and close.

Going downstairs as she locked the door behind him.

Slowly walking back to her room.

Going inside as she closed her door. Looking at herself in the mirror.

Placing her hand carefully where he had wrapped his hand around her wrist.

Wincing her eyes shutting quickly. As she started to take notice of bruises that had already started to form on her pale skin.

Taking out her make up. She gently began to cover the bruises. Trying to think of what she would say this time.

...

…


	29. Chapter 29

**Taken Away**

 **Chapter 28**

There is no privacy that cannot be penetrated. No secret can be kept in the civilized world. Society is a masked ball where everyone hides his real character, then reveals it by hiding.

Jamie walked through the door of his house. Still reeling from the encounter with Madison and her boyfriend Chuck. The girl he remembered. He couldn't believe Madison. Was his Maddie. The two of them had been really close when they were kids. And being reunited with her even if it was only for a few minutes felt comfortable and like I was home. But we had both grown up a lot since then. The dynamic between the two of them didn't sit right with him at all. It actually made him uncomfortable. Like he was intruding and that was the last thing he wanted to do. Since Maddison had taken the first step and invited him over. He would take the next step and invite her out. Which wouldn't happen for some time. Given the fact that he would be at her party and everything in a matter of hours. It made sense to wait and give her some time. Going into the direction of his room. He stopped when he saw the door to his childhood bedroom door open.

Taking slow careful steps he put his hand on the knob. Opening the rest of the door. To find his mom inside. Walking completely inside the room. As he closed it behind him. Hearing footsteps behind her she turned around. Smiling as she saw him.

"Hi Momma." Jamie said to her. Wrapping her in a hug.

"Hey baby." Haley said warmly. Hugging him back.

The mother and son now face to face. "What are you doing in here.?" Jamie asked curious.

"I saw something in here I thought you might want." Haley said. Handing the folded material to him.

Jamie took it from her and looked at it closely.

"My cape." Jamie said softly.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted to do with it so I figured I would ask you." Haley said. Looking to him.

"I want it." "I remember asking you over and over to make me one." "When you did I never took it off." Jamie said. Smiling fondly.

"I know you took it to school." "And wore it to bed and at breakfast." "You refused to take it off." "No amount of bribing would change your mind." Haley said smiling.

"I want to hang it up on the wall." "Right over my bed or by my closet." Jamie said.

"I've been meaning to ask you is everything okay with you and Sam.?"

"She hasn't been by here in a while and you haven't brought her up at all."

Haley said. Looking to him

"We've been preoccupied with our own stuff lately." Jamie said to her.

"Okay if that's all there is." "The two of you were so close before did something happen between the two of you.?" Haley asked. Looking at Jamie.

"No we're just becoming different people." Jamie said in response.

"I hope the two of you can fix things it seemed like you were just what the other needed" Haley said to him.

"I'm going to get dinner ready." Haley said. Looking to him.

"I'm going to go out but I should be home by the time you're finished." Jamie said. Heading to the door. With keys in his hands.

Once outside. Getting into his car. Where he started to drive. Not stopping until he reached the house. Taking quick steps up the stairs. As he started knocking on the door. Awhile later the front door opened slowly.

Sam looked up at him. With a look of surprise on her face.

"Why are you here.?" Sam asked him. Her arms folded in front of her.

"I came here so we can talk." "Can I come in.?" Jamie asked.

"Sure." Sam said. Moving aside as Jamie walked in.

Closing the door behind him. Looking at him. Unsure of what to say.

"What exactly did you want to talk about.?" Sam asked. Looking into his eyes.

"We haven't talked or seen each other." "Since that night we spent together." "And I was wondering why that is." "We both agreed that what happened between us was a one night situation because we thought you would be living with us." "Since you clearly are back here." "And haven't made any attempt to reach out to me it makes me think your upset or something." "Because why else would you keep your distance.?" Jamie asked her. Looking into her eyes.

"Last time I checked you knew my address and my number." "Your phone is clearly in working order." "And you've clearly moved on." "According to what I've heard through the grape vine." "You and Madison are becoming a real hot topic around school and you've barely been in her orbit long." "I'm sure that is really feeding her ego." Sam said. Rolling her eyes.

"Wait a minute." "Your jealous." "Of Madison and me.?" Jamie said.

"Don't try to deny it the fact that you can't look in my eyes right now." "Tells me exactly that." "Just saying her name brings a reaction out of you." Jamie said. Looking back at her surprised.

"I don't care about Madison and what the two of you are to each other." "I'm just surprised at how easy it was for you to just forget about me and the two of us." Sam said. Looking away from him.

"I remember that morning very clearly I told you I loved you." "And you said nothing and then just changed the subject." "So if anyone should be avoiding anyone it should be me." "I completely put myself out there for you." "Just to end not seeing you again or hearing from you." "I guess you were right I should have just left you alone." "Nothing good stays with you because you refuse to allow it." Jamie said to her.

"I should of stopped you." "And told you how I felt." "I love you I was too scared and intimated by how deeply you cared about me." "That I froze." "Letting you walk away." "And I've regretted that for months now." "My feelings for you never stopped." "Can you honestly say your feelings for me don't exist.?" Sam said. Leaning over pulling him to closer to as she kissed him. Minutes later the two pulling apart.

Catching their breaths. As they're eyes locked on each other.

"I should go we aren't good for each other." Jamie said to her.

"Or maybe we're exactly alike and you will say anything to try and fight the connection we have." Sam said back to him.

…


	30. Chapter 30

**Taken Away**

 **Chapter 29**

 _Some of us escape the pain of regret by making the right choice. Some of us have little time for regret because we're looking forward to the future. Sometimes we have to fight to come to terms with the past, and sometimes we bury our regret by promising to change your own ways._

"We can be friends." Jamie said. Looking back at her. "That is the only real relationship I can handle right now." Jamie said. Looking to her. Letting go of her hand. "I'll see you Sam." Jamie said. Walking out of the door and into his car. Arriving home sometime later. Feeling this sense of a new beginning. Heading into the house. And into his room. Quickly closing the door and getting into bed. His eyes closing right away as he headed off to sleep.

In the morning

After showering and getting dressed. Jamie headed downstairs with his bookbag and basketball in hand. Placing it down on the floor. Joining his parents at the table where they were talking amongst themselves. "Morning Jimmy Jam." Haley said happily.

"Morning momma." Jamie said. Smiling at her.

"My boy." "This game is one of many." "I'm so proud to see you carving your own path." Nathan said. Looking to him.

"Thank you dad." Jamie said. Touched by his father's words.

As he and Nathan and Haley talked and ate. Sharing their plans for today. Ending as Jamie left for school. Haley kissing Nathan goodbye as he left to start his day as well.

Haley's heart felt full. Everything in her family's life was in a good place. She felt so hopeful and excited for what was to come.

Smiling as she heard her phone ring. Picking up as she spoke into the phone. "Hello." "Mr. Scott." "What can I do for you.?" Haley asked playfully.

"You can make sure to be wearing my jersey and nothing else for when I get home tonight." He said quietly into the phone.

"Your wish will be granted." "As long as you do this for me." Haley said whispering into the phone.

"Haley James Scott." "I thought I was the dirty minded one out of the two of us." "And you just make sure the door is locked this time." Nathan said. Smiling into the phone.

"I'm be there an hour before Jamie's game starts." "I love you." Nathan said to her.

"I love you too." Haley said. Smiling as she hung up her phone.

She had no words for how in love with her husband she was.

It had been a long road to get there. But the both of them were truly happy.

Haley took a breath. Made sure she wasn't blushing and headed out the door to her car and went off to work.

…

Hours Later

Jamie took one last look at himself in the mirror in his room. His jersey on and the game starting in a hour. Made him realize just how real this whole thing was. His excitement was very much there. But the nervousness was just as strong. Hearing a knock on the door. And seeing the door slowly start to open. Caused him to turn around.

Haley walked inside. Smiling at the sight of him. "You look great." "Your dad and I love you so much and will be out there cheering you on with all the rest of the family." "Andre's outside waiting for you in the driveway." "Good luck baby." Haley said. Leaning over as she hugged him.

Leaving his room. Then going back inside her own bedroom.

Minutes later Jamie heard another knock on his door.

Looking up smiling as he saw his dad.

"Seeing you in that uniform brings back so many memories."

"Being a part of the Ravens taught me a lot."

"I have a gift for you." "It's something that grandpa Dan's dad gave to him." "And later my dad gave it to me." "Now I'm passing it on to you." "And hopefully someday you will have a son to continue the tradition with." Nathan said. Handing the box to Jamie.

Jamie taking the box and opening it. Taking a look inside he opens it. Then looks to his father. As Nathan begins to explain.

"There is this belief that just the sight of a single Raven brings good luck. And I know that it seems like it has been nothing but darkness, confusion and pain for so long now." "But tonight that changes this Raven was with me from the start of my Raven's career and has been a part of it up until today." "It's gotten me through my most unsure moments and has given me that extra push to keep going even when I had no idea which direction that was." "Now it's your turn to hold onto this and make the most out of your life from this day forward." "Your future is so full of possibilities." "I can see that you are starting to believe in yourself and make choices that you think are right for you." "Part of becoming an adult and being a man is knowing when to put yourself first." "This is your time to that." Nathan said.

Closing the box that was in Jamie's hand. As he pulled him into a hug.

"I love you son." Nathan said. Hugging him tightly.

"I love you too dad." "Thank you I will take care of this." Jamie said.

As they pulled apart. "We'll see you at the game." Nathan said.

Watching as Jamie. Took the box. Placing it in his pocket as he left his room and went out to the awaiting car in the driveway. That took off minutes later. Nathan then walked out of the room. And started going up the stairs to meet Haley. Taking his time. Looking at the newest pictures that covered their walls. Making it into the hallway. Hearing music playing. That was in the direction of their bedroom. Made him curious. Taking quicker steps. Opening the door slowly. Closing it behind him. Following the trail of light candles. In the mostly dark room. Looking in both directions not seeing his wife.

"Hales!." Nathan calls out. Walking further into the bedroom. Hearing footsteps come closer to him. Looking up as he saw Haley smiling at him.

"There's my girl." Nathan said. Taking her in his arms.

"Your home." Haley said softly. Enjoying the warmth of his arms around her. Looking into his eyes. As she started to talk.

"Remember when you found out about getting into Duke and you came home and told me and started talking about all these plans." "And then years later when we lost everything that made sense in our world." "Left us thinking we would never be whole again." "By some twisted fate or endless answered prayers we got Jamie back." "And it has been difficult and slow but we made it and he's on the road to recovery when I look in his eyes I see glimpses of the little boy that I had known." "And the see a sense of growth and peacefulness in the young man he is now."

"I never realized how much being a mother was a part of my identity until it suddenly wasn't." "Not having someone to want to be better for and love with your entire self." "Trying minute by minute to make sure you don't repeat mistakes of the past." "Most of all the unconditional love that exists only between a parent and their child." "Even when he was away Jamie never lost that."

"Our bond with him and the foundation and family we built stuck." "We have each other." "Our son, Family and friends, and our home." "We've been blessed throughout our heartbreak and now this life is starting over in a new way once again."

Haley said. Taking his hand and linking it with hers.

Tears in her eyes. Emotion thick in her voice as she spoke.

"I'm pregnant." Haley said tears from her eyes.

Placing their linked fingers on her stomach.

Lifting her face with his hand. As he wiped her away leaning over kissing her gently. "I love you so much." "It's going to be different." "This our fresh start Hales." "This new baby will breathe new life and energy into this house and our life." "I cannot wait to go through this incredible beautiful life changing moment in time." "With you all over again."

"I love you too." Haley said. Kissing him back. The couple danced to the music surrounding them. Haley rested her head-on Nathan's chest. He held her close to him. The two basking in the proof of their love. Not needing any words. Just the simple act of being together. To soothe their souls.

Eventually they pulled apart. Nathan taking her hand. As the couple headed out the door.

"Time to cheer on the next generation of Ravens." Nathan said. As they walked down the stairs and got into the car. Driving to the school.

…

In the Locker room

Jamie put away the gift his dad had given him. Safety in his locker.

Letting the other teammates go out into the gym before him. As he took the last few minutes to take this time for himself.

Taking a last deep breath. As he began his way into the gym. Hearing a voice call out to him.

"Hey Scott." The voice turning Jamie around. "Chuck listen."

"Madison and I are old friends." "I didn't mean to make it seem like anything else was going on." "So you have nothing to worry about when it comes to us." Jamie said. Looking to him.

"All I know is that my relationship was going just fine."

"Before you came along." "And it better get back to how it was."

"Otherwise you and I will have a problem." Chuck said. Looking back at Jamie as he pushed past him. Walking into the gym.

Shaking his head. As he refocused on the upcoming game. And walked into the gym. Hearing the sound of the announcer and the roars of the crowd. Got him pumped and ready to leave everything on the court.

…

"Hey lovebirds." Brooke said. Smiling at Nathan and Haley. Who took their seats next to their friends. "Being back in this gym with everyone brings back so many crazy memories." Brooke said. Smiling as she turned to Lucas.

Brooke was right. They all had their share of memories and moments in this school and gym. That they wouldn't have gotten through without each other. Nathan and Haley. Felt grateful for the support of their friends. Who without whom they would never have been able to move forward.

Nathan and Haley waved to Mouth and Mellie. And Lauren and her daughter.

Cheering loudly as they saw the team start to appear on the court.

The game had officially begun.

…


	31. Chapter 31

**Taken Away**

 **Chapter 30**

 _"There are things that are known and things that are unknown, and in between, there are doors._

The team walked out to the yells from the fans in the stands. And the voices of the cheerleaders cheering on the side. Everyone went by the coach as the game plan was explained again and the players involved got into position. "Go Jamie.!" Jamie heard near the side where the cheerleaders were. Looking over as he saw Madison wave to him. He smiled at her then faced the front again.

Andre had the ball and was to then pass it to Chuck then Chuck was to pass it to Jamie. Who then if open would take the shot if not he would pass it to the next open person.

Jamie watched carefully as Andre made it to where he was supposed to be passed the ball to Chuck who now had the ball. And instead of passing the ball to Jamie took the shot himself. But ended up missing it.

Damn it! Chuck yelled. Running over to the side as the game continued. Coach went up to him. Facing him as the game went on in the background.

"Chuck what was that about.?" "You know how the play is supposed to go.?" "Why didn't you give the ball to Jamie.?" "He was open you had two people reaching for the ball in front of you."

Chuck cut him off as he started to speak.

"I saw an opportunity and took it that's all." Chuck said.

"Next time stick to what we practiced otherwise you will be on the bench for a while." "This is a team." "We win and lose together." "No one is the star here." Skills said. Looking back at him.

"No get back into the game." He said. As he went back to the coach's area.

Chuck ran back to where he was.

Jamie had his chance to take a shot once again. And took it.

The ball going straight into the hoop. The crowd going wild.

 _Number 24 Getting that nice three point shot._ The announcer said.

"That's my baby!" Haley said yelled. Clutching Nathan's hand. While they watched in the stands excitedly. Jamie laughed. Looking over at his parents. The whole family cheered even louder. When he looked in their direction.

The game going on for hours. Until it eventually ends. The Ravens losing by a few points.

"This is all your fault!" Chuck yelled. Looking toward Jamie.

Jamie looked back at him. Wondering why out of everyone on the time he was excluding him out.

"Coach this season is almost over." "Then next year it's all about scouts and scholarships for college." "It was too late for anyone to join the team." Chuck said loudly. Causing all the other teammates to turn around.

"Chuck come into my office now!" The coach said.

Following behind Chuck closing the door behind him.

"I am in charge of this team and who plays and joins it."

"I will not allow you to sit there and be disrespectful and rude to Jamie or anyone else and think you will remain on the team." Skills said. Looking directly at him.

"Coach you can't be serious about kicking me off the team over him." "I've been on the team since freshman year." "If anyone should go it should be him." Chuck said to him.

"That is enough if I hear or see any more encounters between you and any of your teammates like I witnessed tonight." "Your time on this team will be over end of discussion." Skills said.

"I'm out of here." Chuck yelled. Walking out the office slamming the door behind him.

"Let's go and leave the back luck here." Chuck said. To his friends on the team. Most of the players going out the door with him.

Andre looking over at Jamie. As he walked over.

"Forget about Chuck he is jealous and angry and overall plain messed up." "We'll win next time." "And even if we don't we can still celebrate the game." "Our families are heading over to Karen's to celebrate the first game of the season." "Want to drive over together.?" Andre asked him.

"Sure." Jamie said. The friends walking out of the locker room and out of the gym and school. Feeling the coolness of the night air. Surround them.

"Good music always lifts the mood." Jamie said. Messing with the radio until he found a song they both loved. As they sang along to it.

Stopping when they reached Karen's. Parking in the closest one they could find. The lot was almost full.

Walking inside together side by side. As they were welcomed in by family. The night ending off with conversation and stories from games past. Nathan and Haley deciding to hold on to their news awhile longer. Wanting to keep the attention where it should be.

….

"Jake our daughter hates me." "I wish you were here." "You were always so much better with her than I was." Peyton says. Laying flowers on the grave in front of her.

"We had some happiness for a little while didn't we.?" Peyton said softly.

Peyton wipes her eyes. As she looked at the wedding ring on her finger.

"Thank you for giving me the family I never had."

Peyton said. Her voice breaking.

…

"I was thinking we could transform Jamie's old room into a nursery." Haley said. Looking over at Nathan. The couple laying in bed. Talking about their future new addition to the family.

"It's been so long since we've had a baby around." "It's going to be such a full house once this little one arrives." Haley said. Touching her stomach.

"I have the joys of looking forward to hormonal Haley." "You are very frisky and touchy feely even more than usual." "Which makes mornings and nights very fun for me." Nathan said. Touching her face with his hand.

"Nathan." Haley says. Hitting him playfully.

"The food cravings and watching that baby grow inside you." "I'm going to appreciate every single second." "You saved me Hales." Nathan said. Bringing her closer to him.

"You brought me to life out of my shell." "Giving me the courage and strength to truly be everything I'm capable of." "I will never be able to repay you for that."

Haley said. Leaning over as she kissed him.

…

Jamie heard rocks hit his window. He slowly got up. And opened it slowly. Looking down. The person looking up at him.

"Come out here." The voice said.

Jamie carefully climbed out his window. Landing on the grass.

"Madison." Jamie said softly.

"Jamie I heard about what Chuck said and I'm sorry." "I'm so embarrassed that he would behave that way towards you." "When you've done nothing wrong." Madison said. Looking up at him.

"You have no reason to apologize." "I already told Chuck that you and I are old friends and he doesn't have to worry about me messing with your relationship." "I'm just trying to move forward in a positive direction." "Basketball has always been my safe zone." "One jerk I mean." Jamie said. "Sorry I mean one person won't change my love for this game." Jamie said to her.

"You had it right there he is a jerk and I'm starting to wonder what I ever saw in him." Madison said. Looking away.

"If you don't mind me asking." "How long have you two been together.?" Jamie asked her.

"Since freshman year." "I didn't become this popular girl overnight." "Chuck took an interest in me when no one else even bothered to noticed me." "Overtime our feelings grew stronger and we just stuck by each other." "Here we are almost 4 years later." Madison said. Looking to him.

"I'm sure by now the two of you see a future together." Jamie said.

"Yea Chuck wants to get married once high school Is over for us to go to the same college or be close by each other." "Then once college is over." "Get jobs and have kids." Madison said.

"Wow he's got it all planned out." "That must be nice to know exactly what you have to look forward to building a future with the person you love." Jamie said. Looking to her.

"It would be if I could picture it as well as he does." "High school has been so easy and fun." "I've become a completely different person." "But out there in the real world." "No one cares who you were in high school." "All they care about is the person you show them you are now." "And I have no idea who Madison is without the labels everyone puts on me." "If it wasn't for my parents' money and my last name no one would even care if I showed up to school at all." Madison confessed.

"That's true you have so many friends." Jamie said to her.

"No I have people who like me for what I can do for me." "I haven't had a real friend in my life since I was a kid." Madison said. Shaking her head as she looked away.

"Here I go again letting you into the version of myself." "No one sees." "Not even my parents." "Who vacation so much they've barely home." "And when they are it's about everything but us as a family." Madison said.

"I shouldn't be telling you this." "If Chuck knew he would be so upset." Madison said. Facing Jamie now.

"Then maybe we should call it night." Jamie said. Looking back at her.

"We should but I would really like to keep talking to you."

"For a little bit longer." Madison said to him.

"I can manage that." Jamie said.

So, that is what they did. For one more hour.

Then Madison went to her car and Jamie went back inside his room.

….

 **Author's Note: Your thoughts on the chapter.? And Jamie and Madison.? Thoughts on Chuck.? And what you think Sam is up to.? Leave it in the reviews.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Taken Away**

 **Chapter 31**

 _I've been thinking about you_

 _Do you think about me still.?_

Nathan and Haley decided to start clearing out Jamie's old room. With him already in school. The couple invited over Brooke and Lucas to help them. They were more than happy to help out. Looking through items that were all over the room. In time clearing out almost everything.

"My little man." Brooke said. Smiling at an old picture of her and Jamie.

"He really changed the way all of us thought about life and kids." Brooke said. Looking over at Haley and Nathan.

"We didn't start living until we had him." Nathan said. Looking over at Haley.

"You both were the best choices we could have asked for in terms of godparents you truly loved him and took care of him as if he was yours." "It gave Nathan and I such a peace of mind to know that if anything were to happen to either of us." "He would have two people that would care and guide him in the way we would." "We lucked out we aren't only best friends but family too." "We didn't just invite you here to clean out this room." "We wanted you both to be the first to know." "That we're going to be having another baby." Haley said happily.

"Yay I'm going to be aunt Brooke again." "Please be a girl." Brooke said. Putting her hand on Haley's stomach.

Brooke hugging her and Nathan.

"Yes you are and it's still early so we can't really find out yet." Haley said. Looking to her.

"Congrats Nate and Hales you two deserve this new chance given everything you've been through." "I'm so happy for you both." Lucas said. "And I think it'll be a boy." Lucas said. Looking to Brooke.

"We'll see soon enough." Brooke said. Smiling at Lucas.

"Either way that baby will be beautiful and very loved." "I'm so excited to experience it all again." Haley said. Looking over at Nathan. He smiled at her taking her hand.

"Time for Lunch." "Let's decide now order in or go out.?" Nathan asked. Looking to everyone.

"Chinese or pizza or Mexican." He heard.

"You break the tie Hales." Nate said. Looking to her.

"All of it." "Momma is hungry." She said. Rubbing her stomach.

"I'll order." Nathan said. Walking into the kitchen.

….

" _What we were and what we are." "I'll tell you all my secrets."_

" _All the ones I've kept inside." "And I'll give you all the reasons."_

" _That you faded from my life." "I won't let you go."_

" _Baby come here close." "I won't let you walk away."_

Sam wiped her eyes. Pausing the song. That she had been playing for days.

Eating the remainder of her lunch. Under the big shady tree she loved.

Outside in the eating area for students.

Tonight, was the big party at Madison's. Everyone went. And Sam would be there as well.

Jamie and Madison had spent more time together as the days went by. And really enjoyed reconnecting with each other. But had to be very under the radar about their friendship. Because Chuck had gotten even more jealous of their relationship. Madison refused to cut her ties with Jamie. And said that Chuck had to deal with it.

…

The Party

The house was packed. Almost every part of the house had people in it. The music was loud and vibrating at every direction. There was talking, laughing, gossiping, dancing, the pool occupied with faces. And then there were the rooms being occupied. Every locked door meant people were using it for some purpose.

The basketball team and cheerleaders arrived together. All of them grouped up. Including Jamie and Madison. Chuck by her side.

A slow song started to play.

Started to walk away trying to find a place to hide out in until it was over.

The group separating. Jamie took notice of her. And put his hand on her shoulder. Causing her turn around. They're eyes locked on each other.

"Would you like to dance.?" Jamie asked her.

"Okay." Sam said. Taking hold of his hand.

The two walking into the swarm of couples.

Jamie taking her in his arms carefully.

She rested her head on his chest. Trying to avoid his gaze.

"I can't do this." Sam said. Looking into his eyes.

"Dance with you and act like nothing ever happened."

"That it wasn't just this random night." "Everything that took place that night changed the way we saw each other." "It wasn't a mistake." "I don't regret it." "I love you." "I'm in love with you and the more I try to push it away and hide it the more obvious it becomes." "I have to go." "If you don't feel the way then don't come after me." "I honestly don't know if the two of us were ever simply friends." "The connection between us felt deeper from the beginning." "And I will not be your second choice." Sam said.

Leaning over kissing him gently. Getting out of his grasp. As she began to leave the party. Walking down the hallway. Toward the front door.

Jamie felt his heart start to ache.

His eyes never moving as he began to follow her.

Sam wiped her eyes. She didn't know what else she could have done or said.

Taking a breath. As she got into her car.

Driving carefully because it had started to rain.

Taking off down the road in the direction of her house.

Jamie now outside. Seeing the empty parking space.

Gets into his own car and starts to drive.

Her words going around in his head.

Almost home. The emotional toll starting to take effect.

She stops the car. On the side of the road.

Trying to regain control of her mind and thoughts.

Starting the car again. Cars going in every direction. On the road in front of her.

….


	33. Chapter 33

**Taken Away**

 **Chapter 32**

 _"Do you ever wonder how long it takes to change your life? What measure of time is enough to be life altering? Is it four years like high school? One year? An eight week rock tour? Can your life change in a month, or a week, or a single day? We're always in a hurray to grow up, to go places, to get ahead. And when you're young, one hour can change everything."_

Taking a breath. As Sam began to drive again. Looking both ways. Turning onto the road. Picking up speed trying to keep up with the cars around her. Jamie drove quickly. Attempting to stay in close proximity with the car he knew was hers. Eventually switching onto her lane. Following the car until it stopped in front of her house. Parking his car in the street. Watching as she started to get out of the car. He then got out of his own car. And called out to her.

"Sam!." Jamie yelled. Causing her to turn around. Her keys following from her hands.

Her face tear streaked as she looked back at him.

"Jamie." "We have nothing else to say to each other." "You've clearly moved on and now I have to do the same." Sam said. Turning her back to him.

Picking up her keys. As she began to walk up the stairs.

Jamie going after her. Walking up the stairs. Putting his hand on shoulder.

"Sam wait I heard everything you said." "And I know that things between us have been distant and I'm sorry for that." "Madison and I are friends." "Nothing I feel for her even begins to compare to what I feel for you."

"It wasn't just this hidden night I want to forget ever happened." "All of mattered every minute we spent together up until then." "I never felt so connected and in tune with anyone." "I'm in love with you too Sam." Jamie said. Looking into her eyes.

"Why should I believe you.?" "It was so easy for you to go days and weeks without us speaking." "All because It took me longer to be honest with you about my feelings."

"This isn't a game Jamie." "There is a part of me that wants to believe you." "Let you into my heart and my life again." "But then there are alarms going off telling me to keep you away because all you will do is break my heart." "And I just don't know what to do right now."

"It's late and I'm tired and so over talking." "I need space." "We both deserve to be happy." "I think in order for that to happen we need to not be a part of each other's lives." Sam said. Looking to him. Tears welling up in her eyes.

"I want you Sam." "No one else and no games." "Me and you." Jamie said to her.

"I love you too Jamie." "But you're going to have to let me go." Sam said.

Looking back at him once more. As she went inside her house closing the door behind her.

Jamie stood there for a few moments. Letting her words sink in. Bringing him out of his thoughts. Was the sound of his phone going off.

Looking down as he opened his phone and read the text.

 _Is everything okay.? …_

The text was from Madison. Tears welling up in his eyes. As he shut off the phone. And got back into his car. And started to drive.

Driving slowly as he was home in a matter of minutes. Parking his car in the driveway. Going into the house and then to his room. Closing the door behind him. Turning on the light.

As he sat down at the desk in room and began to write.

 _Dear Sam. I'm writing this for one reason. And that is to show you that I'm not letting you go without a fight. I'm in love with you Samantha Walker. And I plan to make sure you know just how much you mean to me._

Jamie began to write as he continued.

…

The next morning

The students all inside their classrooms. Starting the beginning of their school days.

As a voice came over the loudspeaker. And began to speak.

 _This is not a drill. We are in the middle of a lockdown. No one gets in or goes out. Stay away from doors and windows. And no talking._

Everyone in the room. Quieted down. And started to look at each other.

As a gunshot went off. Causing everyone to jump.

Turning around as the student began to stand up.

….


	34. Chapter 34

**Taken Away**

 **Chapter 33**

 _It wasn't supposed to be this way. The artists, and the scientists, and the poets...none of them fit in at seventeen. You're supposed to get past it. Adults, they see kids killing kids and they know its a tragedy because they used to be those kids. The bullies and the beaten and the loners. You're supposed to get past it. You're supposed to live long enough to take it back. Just take it all back."_

The students in the room began to scramble. Moving farther away. Trying not to trip over their backpacks and wondering whether or not they remembered to turn off their phones and the rules that they were supposed to go by. The person with the gun started to move to the center of the room. Looking around at everyone who was to in fear to move or speak.

"Phones!" The person yelled. Motioning with the gun. To hand them over. As the person began to crush piles of phones with the gun. Rendering them useless.

"Why are you doing this Chuck!" Madison yelled shaken. Realizing she had no idea who the person she had been dating and loved was.

"Because I'm going to lose everything anyway." "One incident away from being off the team." "Then my future is over." "I can't go anywhere without a scholarship." "My dad is worse than he's ever been." "My mom never protected from me him." "She just kept taking it over and over again." "Year after." "Until he got bored of that and started in on me." Chuck paused. Taking a breath.

"I hate her." "And wish he would have died a long time ago." "At this point I have nothing to lose." "As always you get everything you want." Chuck said angrily pointing the gun at Jamie.

"Your parents, Madison, basketball." "It makes me sick.!." "You just come in and life just falls into place perfectly for you." "I could never stand you ever since we were kids." Chuck said. Staring at Jamie.

Jamie stood up. Facing him. "Chuck I know that your life has sucked and you feel like I'm ruining that for you." "And all I've ever wanted to do was be your friend." "Somewhere along the line things got messed up between us."

"And I would be more than willing to help you in any way I can." "I'll leave the team." "Stop being friends with Madison." "Anything else you could think of that would in some way make your view on life not so dark."

"I have an idea of what it's like to live a life that is out of your control."

"And I just want you to know that your dad was wrong you are a good person and worth believing in and loving even if he didn't think so."

"No one wants any trouble we all just want to go home." "And be with the people we love again." "Let everyone else go and I'll stay I want to work this out so we can both move on." "We have our whole lives in front of us." "Let's stop giving anyone else the power to define our future and live on own terms."

"You may think your broken beyond repair." "But you're not." "This is between me and you." "If I contributed to the state you're in right now in any way I apologize." "I've lived a long time in my life so far." "The rest of these people here are just starting out." Jamie said.

"Nice try Scott." "Your attempt to distract me got me thinking."

"I wanted you of the way." "And now I don't have to wait for any other people to help that process along."

"I can simply take care of it myself."

Chuck said. Taking a breath. As he pointed the gun at Jamie again.

"Get out Now!" Jamie yelled.

Watching as the students ran for their lives. Out the door and into the hallway.

His heart racing as he was now face to face with Chuck again.

"I never liked an audience." Chuck said.

His hand shaking as he raised the gun again.

…


	35. Chapter 35

**Taken Away**

 **Chapter 34**

 _Does this darkness have a name? This cruelty, this hatred, how did it find us? Did it steal into our lives or did we seek it out and embrace it? What happened to us that we now send our children into the world like we send young men to war, hoping for their safe return, but knowing that some would be lost along the way. When did we lose our way? Consumed by the shadows. Swallowed whole by the darkness. Does this darkness have a name? Is it your name?_

Jamie looked up at Chuck. The silence in the room suffocating. As the door begins to open. Causing both boys to jump. The person on the other end of the door. Walks inside slowly. Jamie starts to speak. Once he sees who it is.

"Andre." "Get out of here." Jamie said.

Looking back at him.

Looking to Chuck as he spoke.

"Someone called the police you are not getting away with this."

"The amount of connections and family that Jamie has." "You're going to buried." "You might as well just surrender now." Andre said. Looking to him.

"Look I've never had an issue with you Andre." "If you want to become a part of this then take a seat otherwise keep walking."

"I have it all planned out." Chuck said. Looking to Jamie.

"Andre go please your mom already went through losing your brother I don't want her to have to lose you too." Jamie said.

"Do one thing for me." "Get to my house and tell my parents that I love them." Jamie said. Looking to him.

"Listen to him." Chuck said. As he waved the gun around.

Andre took one last look at Jamie. And left the room.

Closing the door behind him. As he made a note of the room number and went to police who were outside the front doors of the school.

Chuck locked the door of the classroom. "Alone at last." He said. Looking to Jamie.

…

Nathan was looking around at the future baby's room. With the help of Lucas and Brooke the nursery had begun to come together.

"Nathan!" he heard Haley yell. As he walked into the living room.

"What is it Hales.?" Nathan asked.

"There is a shooting going on at the school!" Haley yelled. Tears welling up in her eyes.

As Nathan tried to remain calm. Looking at the tv. Seeing all the students who were frightened and standing in lines outside of the school. With police cars, nearby.

Haley scanned the screen carefully. Looking for Jamie. Not finding him. As she turned to Nathan.

"We have to get there and wait with the other parents who are waiting for their kids." Haley said. As she got up.

Hearing a knock at the door. Stopped their hearts.

Nathan walking over quickly. Opening it to see Andre looking back at him.

"Come in what happened.?" "Who is doing this.?" Nathan asked as Andre looked to them both.

"It's Chuck." "He's completely focused on completing this plan of his." "Jamie told everyone to get out of the classroom." "Everyone left." "Jamie told me to come here and tell you both that he loved you." Andre said. Looking them both in eyes.

"Thank you for telling us." Nathan said.

"You go on home to your mother and stay safe okay."

Nathan said to him.

Andre nodded and he left the house. And started his drive home.

"We didn't even get to tell him yet." Haley said. Putting a hand to her stomach.

Another knock at the door. Made them freeze in place.

Taking a breath. As Nathan opened the door.

On the other end. The person started to speak.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott can I come in.?" the officer asked.

"Of course." Nathan said. Letting the officer and his partner come into the house. Where they sat down at the table.

"May I ask what you're doing here.?" Nathan said.

"We have news in regards to your son." "James Lucas Scott."

The officer said looking at the couple.

As he began to speak.

…


	36. Chapter 36

**Taken Away**

 **Chapter 35**

 _'There seems to be a kind of order in the universe…in the movement of the stars and the turning of the Earth and the changing of the seasons. But human life is almost pure chaos. Everyone takes his stance, asserts his own right and feelings, mistaking the motives of others, and his own.'"_

"We first just wanted to say that your son was very heroic he made sure a lot of the people trapped in the classroom were able to get out and be reunited with their families." The officer said. Looking to both Nathan and Haley.

"That sounds just like Jamie wanting to reassure and put others before himself." Nathan said. Putting his hand on Haley's.

"I just need to know where Jamie is." "I've been following the news since this started and have yet to see him out of the building." "I appreciate you both coming here but you have yet to tell us what happened to him." Haley said. Wiping her eyes.

As she looked away. The officers looking at each other. Then back facing forward to the couple.

"From the limited amount of information we've been able to gather."

"It seems as if the gunman has been planning to execute this idea of his for some time now." "I can honestly say that no one had any indication that this was happening and we are truly sorry that you are going through this."

The officer said. Putting his hand on the table.

"In regards to your son." "There was this struggle for the gun."

"That resulted in shots being fired." The officer said.

Taking a breath. As he continued.

"There was a trail of blood." "Along the floor of the classroom."

"Leading to two bodies found next to each other."

"One being the gunman was pronounced dead at the scene."

"And then there was Jamie." "He was bleeding out."

"Pale, slipping in and out of consciousness."

"We had found a pulse very faint." "But on the way to the hospital."

"He lost consciousness again." "And we couldn't get him back."

The officer said. Looking away. Tears welling up in his own eyes.

Jamie

Jamie began to walk the clouds clearing the closer he got.

His eyes going wide. As he tears started to fall down his face.

"Grandma Lydia." Jamie said. Running over to her.

She opened her arms and hugged him tight.

"Jamie." "How I've missed you." Lydia said. Smiling warmly.

"I missed you too." Jamie said. Wiping his eyes.

As he hugged his grandfather as well.

"Come take a walk with us." Lydia said.

Jamie looked back. Unsure of whether he was ready to leave this world behind.

….

 **Author's Note: An epilogue is on the way.**

 **This story has been such an adventure.**

 **Please let me know what your thoughts are on the chapter.? And anything you would like to see in the final chapter.**


	37. Epilogue

**Taken Away**

 **Chapter 36**

 _Sometimes when you're young you think nothing can hurt you. It's like being invincible. Your whole life is ahead of you and you have big plans. Big Plans. To find your perfect match, the one who completes you. But as you get older you realize it's not always that easy. It's not until the end of your life that you realize how the plans you made where simply plans. Because at the end when you're looking back instead of forward you want to believe you made the most of what life gave you. You want to believe you're leaving something good behind. You want it all to have mattered._

Epilogue

Years later.

I think after a certain point we all become immune to the evil and wickedness that consumes our news channels. In the back of our minds we somehow find the strength to keep going.

Grasping at every ounce of kindness and love that we can take. I often see myself and wonder what would have become of me. If it had not been for the love and support of my family. I appreciate every single day.

Regardless of how it begins and ends. Because there was a point where I didn't think I would get the chance to keep growing and learning and experiencing.

I will never be able to express how much everyone here means to me. Especially to my parents. Thank you for being everything I aspire to be and your love that continues to be the touchstone for all of our lives.

"Happy anniversary mom and dad." Jamie said. Raising his glass to them. The room filling with applause. As Haley wiped her eyes. While Nathan smiled with pride. His hands full with their daughter who was squirming all over the place. Trying to get off her dad's lap so she could go play.

Brooke and Lucas along with their children. Who were sitting across from them at the table. The couple went on to live happily.

Next to them was Skills and Lauren with their daughter. In 9 months, would be welcoming a son.

Andre went on to play basketball professionally. And ended up reconnecting with Madison sometime later and they started having a relationship.

And his mother started a foundation for other victims of gun violence.

Along with Madison and Sam. Who sat across from each other at the same table.

Dan and Deb. With Karen and Keith. Remained friends for the rest of their lives. Enjoying their children and grandchildren.

Lilly and her boyfriend. Who ended up staying in Tree Hill for good.

Lastly Jamie and Sam got married surrounded by family and friends.

Weeks later announcing that they were going to be having a baby.

 **The End.**

 **Author's Note: Thank you so much for sticking with me through this story. Look out for my future stories.**


End file.
